Polar Opposites
by fireflame789
Summary: Yue Bing Yin. She's been a loner for most of her life, only relying on two people- her father and mentor. At 16, she decided to try out for the Beacon entry exams. Now, she's in, but a mysterious and vague letter has sent her life from content and hidden to coming out of the shadows, figuratively and literally. OC help from River Mountain, cover by 2 different people. (Season 1)
1. Chapter 1: Yue Bing

**Hey, it's a new story! Oh, joy! If anyone knows me from Quizup, hello! I'm Adam! This is the story I've been trying to do. Shout out to River Mountain for helping me with the idea.**

Polar Opposites

Chapter 1: Yue Bing

"I got in!"

A 16-year-old girl ran up to her father, tackling him in a hug. The father chuckled as he spun her around. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, "That's quite an achievement you have there." He set the blue-haired girl down and turned to the third member standing beside him. "And I would like to extend my thanks to you, Peter," he added, "Thank you for teaching my little Moon here."

Professor Port let out a hearty laugh while throwing his head back. "It was nothing," he waved off, "Your daughter here is something else. Why I thought she could've passed it last year, but I didn't want her to be too downed if she failed, so an extra year of training couldn't hurt."

The girl blushed, toying with her baby blue locks of hair. "I just have a really good teacher," she tried to explain.

"Nonsense, Yue," Professor Port said in a booming voice (everything he did was booming, Yue thought), "I may be a professor, but it was your dedication and skill that got you accepted into Beacon."

"He's right, you know?" Marvis, Yue's father, added, throwing an arm over his daughter's shoulders, "It's not your average day to see your kid get accepted into a prestigious school a year early."

"Dad," Yue whined, shrugging off Marvis's arm, "I'm not a kid anymore- I'm 16."

Yue Bing Yin. She absolutely was not your average 16-year-old. With her flowing blue hair that went down to the small of her back and vivid, light ocean blue eyes, it was hard to forget her face. That is if you knew anything about her. Through most of her life, she mostly stuck to herself, her mentor, and father. Moving from town to town wasn't a great way of making friends, and her father only settled in one spot when Professor Port decided to make Yue his "apprentice". And that was just four years ago. Her shy and timid nature also didn't help her social life, along with the fact she was an introvert who wasn't close with anyone besides a professor and her father.

Yue was wearing the clothes she always had on- a brown duster with the sleeves cut off just at her elbows, a dark blue t-shirt a size too big, pitch black shorts that fit her loosely, going down to just above her knees, navy-blue fingerless gloves, and a pair of brown leather boots. On her waist were the weapons she used for the entry exam. Around her waist were two violet holsters for her pistols, and a black chain hung from its place on Yue's back with two balls attached to the holsters, rattling every time she bounced on the balls of her feet nervously.

"Whatever," Marvis went on, brushing away a strand of hair that Yue inherited from him, "Still, you should be proud of yourself! Do what a regular teenager does and start celebrating!"

"Oh, I am celebrating," Yue affirmed, "But I'm also panicking somewhat."

"And why is that?" Port asked (yet again, booming).

"It's Beacon!" Yue exclaimed, throwing her arms out to emphasize her point, "What if… what if I don't fit in?"

"Come on, you'll fit right in," Marvis reassured, "You passed with flying colors, surely they won't care that you're a bit younger!"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Yue responded. When all she received were questioning looks, she sighed. Yue went on to explain, "After the entry exams, you told me there was the Initiation, right, Professor?" Port nodded in agreement, "Well, Initiation's supposed to find out two things- if you really are up to Beacon's standards…"

"And who your partner for the rest of your stay is," Port caught on, "Is that what you're afraid of? Social interaction?"

"I've got no experience with this," Yue wailed, "My closest friend that's close to my age is probably Azure, and she was my tutor for a year!"

"I see your predicament," Port acknowledged, putting a hand to his chin in thought, "Perhaps It is best if you went to Signal for a year before you go to Beacon…"

"What?!" Yue exploded.

Port boomed out a laugh. "My dear, it was a joke!" He narrowed his eyes when Yue finally did calm down. "Still, this shouldn't be as big of a problem as you're letting on. All you need to do is open up a little."

"Open up a little?" Yue repeated, "Professor, the most I've opened are my books."

"Ah, yes. Your introvert tendencies will be a slight issue."

Yue sighed, falling back and slumping back onto her living room couch. Marvis sat next to his daughter while Professor Port pulled up a chair from their kitchen, barely taking three steps before he was in the tiny apartment's kitchen. "How 'bout a deal?" Marvis suggested, "You make a friend in the first week of school, and I'll buy you that ukulele you've set your eyes on." When he noticed the delight on his daughter's face, he quickly added, "And your teammates don't count."

Yue groaned, throwing her head back and facepalming with both her hands. "Stop making my life harder, Dad," she whined, her voice muffled by her palms.

Yue's dad laughed at her dismay. "Oh, grow up," he chided playfully, "I'm not asking you to befriend the entire school- although that would probably call for a ceremony itself." ("Dad," Yue groaned,) "No, all I want you to do is make some friends. Just enough that you could at least fill a small car."

"But," Yue started with a smug undertone, "I already fill that requirement."

Marvis sighed, his palm finding its way to his face. "Smart cars don't count, Yue," he clarified.

"Well," Port interrupted, standing up, "I do not believe my presence is needed at the moment, so I'd best be going."

"Oh, why don't you stay for dinner?" Marvis suggested.

"Nonsense," Port argued, "I don't want to be a hassle for you two."

"You won't," Marvis said, "We still have to celebrate Yue's acceptance, don't we?"

"Very well," Port said formally, a small twinkle in his eye, "I do hope you remember how much I am capable of eating."

Marvis rolled his eyes as he fired up the stove. "Oh, how could I forget, Peter," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Last time, you ate the entire turkey."

"I do apologize, but it doesn't help that you're an amazing chef," Port answered.

Yue laughed as she started pulling plates out from a cabinet. "Kissing up to the cook won't give you more food. Believe me, I tried."

The professor laughed, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make do."

 **-xXxX-Line Break-XxXx-**

Professor Port let out a loud belch, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Excuse me," he apologized, "It still bewilders me how you are not a top chef in our kingdom."

Marvis laughed as he started collecting plates. "I'd rather not," he replied, "Don't want to turn one of the last things I love into a job, thank you very much."

"That's a horrible excuse," Port said, "Why not make a bit of money doing something you love, Marvis?"

Marvis sighed as he sensed that Port wouldn't let up. "I'll think about it, Peter," he relented.

"Translation: I'll probably drop it in a week," Yue quipped. Her dad turned to glare at her lightly. "Am I wrong?" she asked innocently."

"I'm sure I can get you a steady job somewhere," Professor Port suggested, "I know a small place near Beacon that might be perfect for you."

"Thanks, Peter," Marvis started, "But I'd rather not be a burden to you. I won't accept charity this bluntly."

"Oh, posh," Port scoffed, "This is going as a favor. I'd rather not have you make yourself miserable when you could have a steady income."

"Dad, come on," Yue pled, "You deserve it."

Marvis sighed as he set the last of the plates down in the sink. "Alright, I'll look into it. If I'm not satisfied, I'm not taking it."

"A chance is all I wanted," Port agreed to his terms, "Now, it's best that I take my leave- if I stayed any longer, I might never leave, thanks to your hospitality."

Yue walked over and gave her mentor a quick hug. "That's our style," she agreed, "Bye, Professor."

Marvis handed Port his coat as he was walking out the door. "It's always nice having you over, Peter," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," Port replied, "Goodnight, Marvis." Craning his neck around Marvis's shoulder, he said in a loud voice, "I'll see you at Beacon, Yue."

Yue gave him a two-fingered salute. "You can count on it," she promised. As the door closed behind Professor Port, Yue sat back down in her chair, looking slightly dazed.

Marvis turned and looked at his daughter concerned. "Yue," he said, kneeling next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to Beacon," she breathed. Yue looked at her dad, the shock evident on her face. "I'm going to Beacon," she repeated.

Marvis bowed his head, chuckling. "It's finally setting in, isn't it?" When Yue nodded, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm proud of you," he praised, "You're finally able to do something worthwhile with your life. That's all I wanted for my baby girl. Your mother would be proud."

Yue's expression soured. "Don't talk about her like that," she said in a low voice, "If she were so proud, she wouldn't have left."

Marvis sighed as he sensed the argument was going to spark. Again. "Yue, you there's rules in the clan-."

"Stop, Dad," Yue interrupted, "Don't give me that crap. She's been out of my life since I was 4! Since then, nothing! She could've come with us- stayed with us! Not leave while they were pushing you away."

"What do expect from her?" Yue's father said in a tired tone, "Yue, she had two options: us or the clan. Should she give up her family and friends for just us? Her past, present, and future?"

Yue crossed her arms defiantly. "She could at least stop by every so often," she argued.

"And she would be exiled herself as soon as she made contact." Marvis sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, he spoke, "Want to know how I know that she would be proud?" He took Yue's raised eyebrow as a yes. Crossing over to his bedroom, he dug out an old envelope, its cover now turning brown. Marvis handed the letter to a sulking Yue who reluctantly took it.

As Yue flipped it over, she read the words, " _Open only when my daughter starts the journey of a Huntress_ ". Yue's eyed the letter skeptically. "Your mother knew it from the beginning," she heard Marvis say, "She had no doubt what you would do."

Yue said nothing as she tore open the envelope, pulling out its contents. In it was a letter, writing scribbled over both sides, and small pendant, slightly larger than a thumbnail. She held up the pendant to the light, taking in the incomplete design of… some type of bird. The black pendant seemed to absorb light, making the room unnoticeably darker. Yue pocketed the pendant and started reading.

 _My daughter,_

 _You hate me. That is not something that I am guessing- I know this for a fact. Please understand that I do love your father. Marvis was- is- an amazing man. It hurt to leave him, I hope you understand. However, I have a future, he has his future, and ours do not intertwine in the grand scheme of fate. I never stopped thinking about the two of you… is what I would say if you would believe anything. There wasn't a month that went by when I have doubts and a heavy heart. That's more fitting and believable._

 _By the time you are reading this, you are on your way to one of the most prestigious schools out there. I give you my congratulations. I always knew you had the potential to, as I did all those years back. I wish I could say I am proud of my only child, but that would be a lie._

 _Because you are not my only child._

 _I know it might come as a surprise, but you have a sister. A girl that is a year older than you. It was… unintentional, that I would fall for him, but I did- he always had a way with words. But it can't be changed. Do not hate her or her father, for they have done nothing wrong. I should receive all the blame- both for leaving you and for loving you._

 _You will find your sister on your journey. Do not question it, it is fated to happen. A burning heart is the same as receiving the world to a man without hope. Have hope, and fate will do the rest._

 _If you start doubting, try and think of your sister. Do not give up hope- hope is what drives the weak to do things the strong can only imagine doing. The pendant will serve as a guide. As your time to meet her draws near, it will let you know._

 _Please, take heed to what I am telling you. I may do questionable things, but I will never lie and have not lied to you yet. Please, for your sister._

 _May destiny guide your path, Yue Bing Yin,_

 _Your mother, Rb_

Yue scoffed after reading her mother's words, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I… I have a sister," she breathed.

Marvis gasped in shock, snatching the letter from Yue's frozen hands. He scanned through it quickly before his breath hitched. "She had another daughter," he said under his breath.

Yue turned to her father, her expression completely bewildered. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Marvis shook his head. "I only knew she fell in love with a man before me," he answered, "Nothing about the child."

Yue stared at the floorboards. "Do you… do you think I actually have a sister?" she stammered.

Marvis draped an arm over her shoulders comfortingly. "I believe so," he replied, "Not once has your mother ever told a lie to me. That's one of the reasons why I loved your mother."

Yue pulled out the pendant included in the letter. "A burning heart," she muttered, rubbing the ruby in the bird's eye. Yue looked up at her father. "Dad," she said seriously, "Pack my bags."

 **AN: And that's Chapter 1. Hey guys, Fireflame here! So, yeah. New story, wahoo! So, gonna give a shoutout to River Mountain for helping me with the character design. And the picture was made by ruby_weiss_blake_yang and edited by RM. Okay, I think that's it.**

 **Oh, wait. This probably won't see that many updates early on, since I'm putting my time into my other story. It might see five to seven chapters while I finish the other one. Other than that, I have nothing else to say except get ready for a hell of a ride.**

 **Signing out, Flames of Fire.**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Into Society Oh Joy!

**Hey guys, Fireflame here. So, you all can probably guess Yue's sister if you know Chinese. Or if you have any idea what the original picture is. Or if you picked up on enough clues. Basically, you should know who she is. River Mountain, no spoilers!**

 **Also, I'm gonna reuse a few OCs from my other story, Wilting Rose. I'm a bit too lazy to come up with any others at the moment, and I didn't give them enough action as they deserved. Not gonna be uploading any bios, though. Takes away from the content. I am however going to change up a few things about them. Basically, I'm tweaking a few of their appearances and minor adjustments to one Semblance. I'm bringing back Finnick, Daniel, and Sapphire. Sorry, Echo's not here. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OCs. Even then, Yue isn't fully mine. So, I have part ownership over basically everything here besides anything canon in RWBY. That stuff is not mine at all.**

 _W4W: Memories can control us, they haunt us. But you have to learn to let go of the past. Let go of the memories and just live. You can't fully live if you're living in the past. Man wasn't born to live in the past but in the present._

 _-Luna-Incendia14, Heart by Heart_

Chapter 2: Back in Society

Yue shifted uncomfortably, readjusting a chain hanging from her shoulders. Yue was currently aboard an airship headed to Beacon, which was both breath-taking and anxiety-inducing. On one hand, she couldn't get enough of the scenery from so high up, overlooking Vale. On the other hand, she was huddled in a corner, uncomfortably looking at the tens of new students cramped into one airship.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm going to Beacon with my baby sister!" Yue heard a shrill voice squeal in excitement. Yue had to duck out of the way before she was barreled over by a fiery blonde. Even then, she was clipped by the girl's shoulder.

"Idiots," Yue muttered, rubbing her sore arm, "Why can't people just sit still?" She eventually found the very back of the airship and an empty bench. Yue sighed in relief, "Finally." She sat down, pulling out a small book from the inside of her jacket and started reading.

A few minutes went by before Yue was interrupted. "Is this seat taken?" a girl's voice asked. Yue looked up from her novel and spotted the person talking to her- a black-haired in black and white clothes with a black bow on the top of her head. The girl nodded her head in the direction of the empty space next to Yue.

Yue shrugged, diving back into her story. "Sure," she responded offhandedly, "Just don't be too loud."

The edges of the girl's mouth twitched in amusement as she pulled out her own book before sitting down. "Won't be a problem," she remarked. The girl in black sat down next to Yue, flipping to her bookmarked page.

Yue glanced over her book and smiled. "Nice," she complimented, "Very classic book."

The girl in black shot back a grateful smile. "Thanks," she replied, "Not many people have the hearts for decent literature." She peeked at Yue's book cover. "I don't believe I've read that one," she stated.

Yue held up the book a bit higher for the girl to see it clearer. " _Wilted Rose_ ," ( **AN: Hey, a little self-promotion** ) she explained, "Girl with a disease. Grimm armies. Evil mastermind that definitely gets overthrown because she was monologuing for too long."

The girl nodded at Yue's explanation. "Every other fantasy/romance book then," she clarified.

"Yep," Yue agreed, flipping her attention back to her story, "Only this time, it's actually good."

The mystery girl looked at Yue from the corners of her eyes. "I might have to give it a read," she stated.

"I'll lend you my copy," Yue promise, "Just be respectful of the books."

The girl scoffed lightly. "Don't I ever."

The two of them read in silence for the rest of the trip, only occasionally pausing to look up at the city passing under them. After an hour or so, they heard the doors open with a hiss, people piling out and rushing about in excitement. Yue set her book down, putting it back in its place in the lining of her jacket. "Well, it was nice meeting you," Yue said, sitting up. She stretched out a hand in the girl's direction. "Thanks for being… respectful, to say the least, Miss…?"

The girl took Yue's hand in a light handshake, donning ( **AN: I swear, the pun was not initially intended** ) a small smile. "Blake," she answered, "And it's fine. No one really likes to sit down and take some time to read anymore."

Yue grinned at Blake's compliment. "Well," she said, starting to head to the exit, "If you want to have a read," she held up her book, "Just call out for someone named Yue Bing."

Blake gave Yue a reluctant thumbs-up. "I'll keep that in mind," she affirmed.

Yue smiled before turning back around, ready to head off to her new school. She let out a small gasp as she stared at her school. The elegant arches, the columns around the school's perimeter, and the castle-like design made it seem like a palace from a fairy-tale. Only the dozens of students milling around was able to make sure Yue was still at Beacon and not some rich landowner's home. " _Hard to imagine Professor Port works here,_ " Yue commented mentally, whistling aloud in appreciation.

"Hello!" Yue was taken out of her trace by a man's voice beside her. She turned and saw a large teen leaning against a light post. The guy looked like a regular body-building surfer, complete with his orange tank-top, his black pants, and black, leather boots with a metal heel. The brown-haired boy was smirking at Yue like she was a long-time friend. "What's your name, Blue?"

Yue ducked her head in embarrassment. "None of your business," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry," the guy leaned in closer, cupping a hand around his ear, "What was that?"

"Yue," she said a bit louder, "And yours?"

The boy smirked. "Finnick Chazwick, at your service," he greeted with an extravagant bow. "And why is a fine lady like you doing by herself?" he asked cockily.

Yue scoffed as she turned around. "Piss off," she told Finnick.

Finnick cocked an eyebrow at Yue. "Feisty, huh?" he commented.

"Nope," Yue argued, not sparing him a glance, "Just know who to like and who to ignore." Right as Finnick was opening his mouth, Yue added, "And you definitely fall into the second category." Finnick shut his mouth quickly, forming it into a fake pout. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Yue ended, walking off.

Finnick smirked as Yue walked away. "She's starting to warm up to me," he insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Yue sighed as she finally got away from Finnick. "People just need to learn how to shut up sometimes," she complained to herself, trying to find the auditorium. Eventually, she found a nice secluded corner away from the other students early for the event and leaned against the wall, pulling out her book again. As more students poured in, Yue grew more and more anxious as more bodies started moving closer to her corner.

After a little longer, Yue finally had to step it up a notch (at least in her terms). She took out a pair of earphones, jamming them in and setting her scroll to anything on her playlists. Yue sighed in relief as the noises of the crowd was drowned out by melodic sounds and just overall serenity, returning to her book. A few tried to start up a conversation but gave up when she blatantly ignored them.

A loud and disruptive feedback from the speakers was heard over Yue's music, making her take out her earphones and look up from her book. "I'll… keep this brief," a white-haired man said on the stage.

" _Hey, it's Ozpin,_ " she noted, staring attentively at the professor.

The rest of the speech passed with a bore as she lost interest with every other word. " _Well, it wasn't what I expected,_ " she admitted to herself, " _I mean, Ozpin has his way of speaking._ "

A woman with platinum-blonde hair took Ozpin's place on stage. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she stated, "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yue scoffed slightly as she pulled out her scroll. " _How about a quick detour?_ " she thought. As students crowded the halls to the ballroom, Yue felt like she was a salmon, swimming against the current as she maneuvered around tightly packed bodies to reach the other side. When no one spared her a glance, going the wrong direction, Yue continued, ducking around a corner. " _Now, which room is his?_ " Yue looked at the small plates next to each doorway, reading them quickly as they passed by.

" _There it is!_ " Yue knocked on a heavy oak door with a gold-colored plate on it.

"Come in," a deep voice said from the other side of the door. Yue walked in, smiling as she recognized the man's voice. Yue entered a small office with a large desk in the center, a few filing cabinets right behind it and two armchairs in front of it. On all the walls were dozens of hunting trophies and sketches of Grimm, all pointing out vital flaws and weaknesses in each one. That wasn't what she was interested in. Sitting at the desk was a burly man with an unforgettable white mustache and red turncoat.

Professor Port looked up from his papers, his eyes shooting open in surprise when he recognized who it was. "Yue?" he spoke, "What are you doing here? Glynda told all students to go to the ballroom."

Yue grinned as she rushed over, giving Port a quick hug over the desk who returned the gesture. "I couldn't do that without stopping by your office." She took a look around the room she was in, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. "Nice decorations," she complimented, "They're very… you."

"Thank you, my dear," Port replied, sitting back in his chair, "So, what's your impression on Beacon so far?"

Yue sat down in one of the padded armchairs, crossing her legs. "The school's nice," she stated, tilting her head in thought, "But I don't know about some of the students."

Professor Port chuckled as he already knew what Yue was talking about. "You mean the ones that talk too much?" he clarified.

"Exactly," Yue agreed, throwing her head back and groaning. She heard Port let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't laugh!" Yue blurted, glaring lightly at her mentor, "People talk way too much."

"My dear," the professor started, getting up from his desk, "They're just trying to break you out of your shell."

"But," Yue said, confused, "why? I mean, I don't _want_ to break out of my 'shell'." She used her hands to put air-quotes around the word 'shell'.

Peter sighed as he put a hand on Yue's shoulder. "Yue," he started, "You can't just hole yourself up while others go out and make friends."

"Watch me," she stated defiantly.

Port just sighed again, this time amusement creeping into his voice. "Yue, go out and make some friends! Have more than just your books to turn to! From what I've heard-."

"Oh, here we go again," Yue groaned.

"You still don't have many friends, acquaintances, even. It's not going to get you far in life."

"I could," Yue drawled, "I dunno, make them later?"

Port put a hand on his face, shaking his head. He opened the door out his office, and Yue got up, understanding the underlying message. "Go out and associate with your peers," he suggested, "Try and talk to the people you have something in common with."

Yue rolled her eyes as she started ticking off her fingers. "Reading," she listed, "music, one parent, and traveling. Not much to go off."

The professor looked at Yue with a raised eyebrow. "You know what I mean," he said, shutting the door behind her. As she walked back to the ballroom, she heard Port add, "I'll know if you didn't try," making her sigh in defeat.

Yue continued on her way to the ballroom, or what she thought was it. In truth, she was just walking in the direction of all the noise. Her guess was correct as she soon turned up to the room, sleeping mats sprawled across the floor while students ran amuck. She gathered a few articles of clothing and left for the bathroom. When she came back, Yue was now out of her combat gear and into a nice blue long-sleeved shirt and black cargo pants. And yet, still, the teens hadn't calmed down in the slightest.

Yue sighed as she looked around for an empty sleeping bag. The only one that was still open was one against the far back wall, away from everyone else besides a girl with brown hair and a black tank-top with rose patterned sweatpants. Yue scoffed in disbelief, not believing her luck. As she walked over, though, a blonde dived onto the bag, looking at the other girl. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yue heard her from all the way across the room.

Yue sighed as she continued to search for an empty place. "It's never that easy, is it?" she grumbled. After a few more moments, she noticed a cramped-up bag near the side, in between two people- a girl with auburn hair and white and blue nightwear, and a decently tall boy with crow-black hair wearing a black t-shirt with red sweatpants. "Anyone using this?" she asked, walking up to the two.

Both students looked up, the girl from a book while the boy from a small sphere of… a plastic-like substance. "Nope," the boy replied, his red and blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"All yours," the girl added, her sapphire blue eyes snapping back to the words on the page.

Yue sighed as she plopped herself down on the sleeping bag. "Thanks," she told the two of them.

The boy turned the ball in his hands over a few more times before taking a good look at Yue. "I'm Daniel," he greeted.

Yue ducked her head as she scratched the back of her neck. "Yue," she replied quickly.

Daniel smiled as he jerked his thumb in the brunette at Yue's other side. "That grump-sack over there's name is Sapphire."

"I swear if you call me that one more time," Sapphire warned, not taking her eyes off her book.

"You'll do what?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Just shut up, Daniel, was it?" Yue advised, rolling her eyes while smiling slightly.

Daniel put a hand to his heart mockingly. "I'm hurt," he said in a very rich accent (think almost Victorian), "Just the two of you ganging up on poor little me?"

Sapphire sighed, going back to her book, while Yue giggled slightly into her hand. "You're impossible," Sapphire grumbled.

Daniel scooted over, draping an arm over Sapphire's shoulders. "Aww, come on," he chortled, "Sometimes the impossible is great."

"Not one of those times," Yue piped up. When Daniel shot her a look, raising an eyebrow, Yue blushed and ducked her head behind a curtain of blue hair.

Daniel held the gaze for a few more seconds. Then, he started cracking up. "Nice one," he complimented.

Sapphire groaned, beating her head with the book's pages. "Not really," she put in.

"Come on," Daniel started, mischief quickly coming into his voice, "you gotta say, that comeback really-."

"Don't you dare start with the puns!" Sapphire growled, glaring at Daniel over the book.

Daniel looked back innocently. "What?" he asked defensively, "All I was going to say was that it 'blue' my mind away." When Daniel said "blue", his gaze lingered onto Sapphire's clothes and Yue's hair.

It took Sapphire a quick second to process Daniel's pun. It took another second for her to realize his shit-eating grin. After that, she was free to throw her small book at Daniel's head. "Ow," he winced, rubbing the top of his head, "You hit me with the corner!"

"And yet I don't regret it," Sapphire commented with a satisfied smile.

"Eh, the pun was barely good. Seven out of ten," Yue commented.

Daniel laughed, giving Yue a high five. "Nice, another pun fanatic," he stated.

"You mean a pun-atic?" Yue corrected, making Sapphire groan yet again while she picked up her book.

Daniel draped an arm around Yue's shoulder's while looking at Sapphire. "I like this girl," he stated, pointing at Yue, who blushed a deep crimson, with his other hand.

"And I hate the two of you now," Sapphire retorted, flipping through the pages, "Thanks, now you made me lose the page I was on."

"Hey, don't look at me!" Daniel defended, "You were the one that threw it."

"What's the book?" Yue asked, untangling Daniel's arm from her shoulders.

Sapphire looked up. "Hmm?" she started, "Oh, it's _Wilted Rose_."

Yue nodded, staring at the book intently. "Where are you right now?"

"Where the girl's sister runs away from the hospital."

"Try Chapter 13, page fourteen or so," Yue suggested.

Sapphire just shot Yue a questioning look as she flipped to the page. Scanning over it, her eyes widened slightly. "Wow," she said, "Spot on."

Yue blushed, brushing a strand of blue hair out of her face. "I may or may not be a nerd over the book and read it… multiple times."

Sapphire's expression clearly read, " _Not buying it_ ". "Only multiple?"

Yue sighed, throwing her hands up. "Ok, fine," she relented, "a couple hundred times. But only because it's a good book!"

"Not gonna argue with you there," Sapphire assured, flipping to a random page, "If you really are that big of a nerd as you say you are, then tell my what happens on… Chapter 7, paragraph four."

"Chapter 7, paragraph four," Yue repeated, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes in concentration, "It should go something like ' _Anthony smirked as he countered, "What's with your obsession with your red cloak?" Anthony looked over Red's clothes of choice. She replaced her combat skirt with a cherry-red shirt with a large, black paw-print in the center with a rose emblem inside the print itself. Her regular, black pants were exchanged with a pair of black cargo shorts that reached just above her knees. They had dozens of pockets on each side of the leg. And, as always, she wore her signature red cape_ '." When she received a stare of disbelief from Daniel, she blushed a deeper crimson. "So, I remembered a few paragraphs- sue me."

"Not just remember them," Sapphire clarified, her eyes wide open, "She completely memorized it. Word for word."

Daniel chuckled in amazement. "What are you, Ella the Harpy?"

Yue raised a hand, soon after having Daniel high five it. "Nice reference," she commented, "Obscured, but nice!"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" the three of them heard a girl yell shrilly. All of them turned to a girl in white hair belittling the girl with reddish-brown hair, fighting with the same blonde from earlier. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

The girl in white and the blonde looked at each other. "Oh, not you again!" they both shouted.

" _Why is it always her?_ " Yue complained mentally, crawling back onto her mat. "Well," she drawled, "I guess we should go to sleep."

Sapphire nodded in agreement, marking the page and setting it down. "I agree," she said, "Good night, Yue."

Daniel was already under his covers, yawning and folding his hands behind his head. "Night, Yue," he chorused. Then, with a small smirk, he added, "Night, Grump-sack."

"I swear," Sapphire warned, turning over so her back faced Daniel, "I'll find a way to discretely dispose of your body during Initiation."

Daniel winked at Yue who was watching the exchange. "I'll leave it to you to try and find my body," he joked, making Yue blush and giggle.

Yue pulled the sleeping bag around her tightly, closing her eyes. " _Three friends- done_ ," she checked off mentally.

 **-xXxX-Line Break-XxXx-**

Yue awoke the next morning with the sun beating in her eyes. She closed them quickly, trying to block out the brightness. She fumbled for her scroll which was under her pillow, taking it out and checking the time.

6:50 AM.

Yue groaned as she pushed her scroll back under, slamming her face against the pillow. She tried to fall asleep once again, but the sun was able to bother her enough to keep her awake. Relenting, Yue sat up, stretching her arms over her head and let out a satisfied sigh as she heard a few cracks. Smacking her lips a few times, she looked around to find nearly everyone else still asleep.

" _Not many people are early-birds,_ " Yue thought, " _And I don't blame them._ " She went to the edge of the room, rummaging through her luggage before she found her clothes and a toothbrush (obviously blue) and went to hit the showers. As she walked the halls, she couldn't help but smile at the serenity of the moment. Just the feeling of fresh morning air, in empty halls where the only sounds that are heard are your own feet hitting the floor.

She pushed open the doors to the bathroom, surveying her surroundings. Perfect- no one in sight. Yue stepped into one of the showers, stripping down and turning on the water. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her, smiling at the feeling. Yue didn't know how long had passed, but a loud knock took her out of her trance. "Yo," a girl's voice sounded from behind the glass pane, "You gonna get out? It's been like thirty minutes."

Yue blushed when she learned how long she took, shutting off the water and drying off as quickly as possible. When she stepped out, a towel around her, she met face to face with the same. Freaking. Fiery blonde. "Thank you," the blonde said, a hint of sarcasm peeking from her voice.

Yue sighed as she went to get dressed. Once she was in her regular outfit, complete with the holsters and chains, she left for the cafeteria. On her way, she passed a guy in a green tailcoat with white pants and a girl with a pink skirt and what looked like a white and gray armored top, chatting away in the boy's ear. " _Poor guy,_ " Yue thought, " _I can't imagine what having someone that won't stop bothering you is like._ "

"Hey, Yue!" a familiarly annoying voice was overheard.

" _Then again, what do I know?_ " Yue sighed as she turned around, walking backward. "Hey, Finnick," she said in a bored tone.

"So," Finnick started, catching up to her. He kept by Yue's side even as she turned back around, rolling her eyes while picking up the pace slightly. "You're heading to breakfast?"

"Yep," Yue answered.

Finnick sighed. "Oh, come on," he slightly whined, "I can't get more than two words out of you."

"I'm not really a talkative sort of person," Yue responded, looking at him pointedly.

Finnick threw his hands up in the air. "She speaks!" he praised. Setting his hands back to his sides, he started walking alongside her. After a couple seconds of silence, he asked, "So, what are you hoping for?"

"Hmm?" Yue hummed.

"For Initiation," he clarified.

"Ah." Yue thought for a moment. "I don't know," she finally said, "I guess a team that actually understands me."

"Don't worry," Finnick assured, putting an arm around Yue's shoulders, "I'm sure you'll find a great team."

"Hopefully," Yue answered, squirming under Finnick's arm, "I also hope they know I don't like physical contact." Finnick only blinked. "As in, at all," Yue added.

Finnick still didn't move.

Yue sighed, trying to throw Finnick off her. "Like… now?"

Finnick's eyes shot wide open. "Oh," he breathed, "Sorry." He took his arm off Yue's shoulders.

Yue sighed as she embarrassingly toyed with a lock of blue hair. "It's fine," she assured quickly, "I'm just… not that social of a person."

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked, "You seem pretty social to me." Yue blushed slightly at the praise. "I mean, look around." Finnick gestured around the cafeteria they just entered. "There's a lot of anti-social people around here, and you don't act like one." He pointed to a girl in the back. "Look, there's a girl that brings a book to a Hunter's school. Who does that?" He pointed to a blonde-haired guy who was wringing his hands together nervously. "And he… well, he doesn't really look like he belongs in a school like this, right? What I'm trying to say is-." Finnick stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that the girl with bright, unforgettable blue hair was now gone. "Never mind," he grumbled, "Forget everything I just said."

 **AN: And there's the next chapter! Hey guys, Fireflame here. Thanks for reading the chapter, if you made it this far. Hey, if any of you are from Quizup, no spoilers (shhh, I'm going to throw in a few surprises)! Especially you, River. 0_0 I'm looking at you especially.**

 **No, but seriously, River Mountain, thanks for the support.**

 **Ok, I probably should've warned you guys, but I'll do it now. Yue's going to be EXTREMELY introverted at a few times. Basically, I'm writing what I would do for a few situations, and I'm sorry if a few of them are awkward. BUT I DIGRESS.**

 **I should stop rambling now. Anyways, signing out.**

 **-Flames of Fire**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Forest

**Hey, guys! The story's still alive, don't worry. I just had my hands full with life. Well, for the wait, here's a special treat; it's a chapter that'll double my word count. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything from RWBY is Rooster Teeth's. Yue is partially River Mountain's, and the other OCs are mine.**

Chapter 3: Into the Forest

Yue stood nervously on a metal square overlooking a forest. The Emerald Forest, to be exact. On either side of her were a line of students, waiting with confused looks. She looked over her shoulder to the left, trying to catch Daniel's eye. The black-haired teen finally looked in Yue's direction, meeting her gaze and giving her a thumbs-up. Yue meekly smiled back and waved. Realizing that Ozpin and Goodwitch had been talking for a bit, she tried to listen in.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued his lecture, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Yue heard a small, squeak of terror at the prospect a few spaces beside her. She herself just rolled her eyes at the explanation. " _Very nice school design,_ " she remarked to herself, " _What's next- throw us into a potentially life-threatening experience to see if we are capable?_ " She looked in the distance, over the luscious green foliage and the square spring beneath her. " _Oh wait, it is next._ "

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin continued, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

" _Is this an initiation for a school or a suicide pact?_ " Yue snorted.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

" _Find a partner, get a relic, go to the cliff, and kill everything in my way,_ " Yue listed, " _Well, sounds simple enough._ "

Yue bent her knees like a sprinter would at the start of a race, looking far into the distance. When she heard the springs and gears lock into place beneath her feet, she turned to Daniel, giving him a toothy grin. "See you on the other side," she shouted just before she was launched.

Yue now understood the reason why skydiving existed. The rush of air in your face was intoxicating, and the feeling of weightlessness was amazing, to say the least. The only thing that could take away from the experience was the fact that gravity would always catch up.

Unfortunately, Yue's mind only focused on that tiny little detail. Understanding doesn't always mean agreeing, and she absolutely did not agree with the fact that skydiving existed.

"Holy nope, nope, nope, fricking Aghhhhh!" Yue kept shouting, eyes planted on the ground beneath her. As she started to dip down and the trees started getting closer, her brain went into overdrive as it panicked. Noticing a tree rather taller than the rest of the others, she unhooked a chain from her back. As it drew closer, Yue threw the end of her chain at the top of the tree, aiming just to the side of it. When she went one way and the chain in the opposite direction, wrapping around the trunk, Yue gave the links under her hand a sharp twist. A metal ball formed at the end of it, giving it enough force and weight to get it completely wrapped around the tree. Like she planned, it slowed Yue down enough and was wrapped tight enough so she wouldn't be flung off.

Luck was not on Yue's side, however, as the tree started groaning under the incredible stress. "Shit," Yue managed to say just before the tree gave way, and the top broke off with the ball and chain, dragging Yue down with it. Yue screamed the entire way down, hitting a few branches that slowed her just enough for her to safely land in a bunch of bushes with only a few scratches and bruises. "Freaking ow," Yue commented, hissing slightly as she nursed a bruised bicep. She looked up at the tree that allowed her to fall with an annoyed expression, noticing that the top of it was still swaying by a few fibers of wood. "Thanks a lot," Yue shouted at the tree.

With a barely audible snap, the top foot or so of the tree that was formerly swaying fell- right onto Yue. "Oh, you've got to be KIDDING ME," Yue cried out, diving out of the way as the bark crashed down where she used to stand. She looked back in disbelief. Sighing in defeat, she picked herself up and started on her way, following the direction of the flying students overhead.

After a few minutes of walking, she heard a young girl's voice start calling out, "Yang? Yanngggg?"

Yue sighed, looking over her shoulder on high alert for Grimm. "She's going to attract a lot of Grimm," Yue commented.

"Who is?" a voice said from right next to her.

Yue jumped back, tucking into a roll. When she ended, Yue took the two pistols on her sides out of their holsters, aiming it at the source of the voice. When she realized who it was, Yue rolled her eyes, relaxing her arms. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

"What?" Finnick said with an amused expression, "It's just me."

"I'd actually take the Grimm," Yue said with a snort, turning her back to Finnick and continuing to walk towards the ruins.

"Ok, what's your problem?"

Yue turned around in surprise. "What?" she asked.

Finnick stared back intently, slightly furious. "What's your problem?" he repeated, "Every time I meet you, it's always the same attitude. Do you, I don't know…, hate me?"

"What?" Yue exclaimed, "No!"

"Then what?! Because this isn't going to work if we're partners for the next four years."

Yue groaned as she put her head in her hands. After a second or so passed, she looked back up. "Bad impressions, that's it," she said.

Finnick blinked. "That's it?" he clarified.

"That's it."

Finnick chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Now that I think of it," he admitted, "it was probably a bad introduction."

"Yep," Yue agreed.

"Well, let's try this again." Finnick stretched out a hand. "Finnick Chazwick, at your service," he said in greeting.

Yue laughed genuinely as she took his hand. "Yue Bing Yin, now your partner."

Finnick grinned cheekily. "I guess we should be on our way," he stated.

"Yeah." Yue started walking away, beckoning for Finnick to come. "Come on, it should be this way!"

"How can you tell?" Finnick shouted back, following her regardless.

"I don't know," Yue admitted, facing the direction she was walking, "I'm just following the flying students."

Finnick laughed. "Seems about right," he replied.

A few minutes of comfortable silence followed as the two of them continued through the forest. "So," Finnick started, "Which school did you come from?"

"I didn't," Yue replied. When she noticed Finnick looking at her questioningly, Yue explained, "I didn't go to a school. I was taught by my mentor. He took me under his wing because he saw potential, and here I am."

Finnick nodded in understanding. "So, who's your mentor, then?" he inquired.

"Port," Yue answered nonchalantly.

Finnick stumbled as he tried to catch himself. "Wait," Finnick exclaimed, "You're telling me you're an apprentice of one of the teachers at Beacon?"

"Yep," Yue replied, popping the 'p'.

Finnick groaned. "Oh, come on. That's not fair! You probably know how everything runs in Beacon at this point."

Yue snorted. "I wish," she said, "I was taught by him- I don't actually live in Beacon, thank you very much."

Finnick folded his hands behind his head. "What's he like? Professor Port, I mean."

Yue put a hand on her chin in thought. "Booming is the best way to describe him," she said, "Always does things to the fullest and nothing less. Also, he rants. Like, all the time."

Finnick nodded. "Yep, that sounds like every other explanation I've ever heard of him."

"He's also extremely passionate about his work," Yue continued, "Don't try to interrupt him when he's on a mission or teaching. I learned the hard way." Yue rubbed her temples at the memory like she had a headache.

"Noted." Before Finnick could finish his thought, they heard a loud roar come from nearby. Quickly jerking their heads in the direction of the noise, the two of them saw something that made their jaws drop. A large plume of smoke was starting to rise from their left. As Finnick was opening his mouth, Yue prodded his shoulder, making him turn around. Again, another plume of smoke was rising from their opposite side.

"What are they doing?" Yue exclaimed, "Are they _trying_ to burn us all?"

"Let's, umm," Finnick stammered, "Let's not go there."

Yue raised her finger as if saying 'stop'. The two of them stood still, listening. After a moment of waiting, they could feel the ground shaking. Like if a herd of animals was coming their way. Yue looked up at Finnick with panicked eyes. "Run?" she asked.

"Run," Finnick agreed, starting off in a sprint while pulling Yue along. After she found her footing, Finnick let go, the two of them running side by side. "Is this usually your kind of luck?" he shouted, swatting away another branch.

"Sadly, yes," Yue answered, hopping over a fallen tree. She noticed the trees starting to thin out. "There's a clearing up ahead," she yelled, pointing in front of them, "That should be where the ruins are!"

"How do you know?" Finnick asked.

"Just trust me!" Yue looked over her shoulder, trying to spot their pursuers. In the corner of her eye, she saw it- a pair of red beady eyes. A moment later, another popped up. And another. And another. Within seconds, she noticed the dozens upon dozens of Grimm eyes staring back at her. "Just run!" Yue yelled at Finnick, panic seeping into her voice, "And don't look back!"

Naturally, Finnick had to look back. His eyes shot wide open as he managed to find his second wind. "I hate your luck," he said.

"You and me both!"

Finnick and Yue broke through the trees, into the clearing Yue mentioned. Neither of them slowed down until they reached the center which contained their ruins. "Grab a relic and run," Finnick commanded, pulling out a revolver with a comically long barrel from under his shirt, "I'll cover for you."

"What?" Yue exclaimed, catching her breath, "I'm not leaving you here to die! Besides," She pulled out her two pistols and stood side by side with Finnick, "I'm not letting you have all the fun."

Finnick smirked at his partner. "You're an idiot," he commented.

Yue snorted as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Says the one that wanted to take on a pack or so of Grimm on their own," she retorted.

As the first of the Beowolves emerged from the woods, they heard a pair of fingers snap. In front of them, a line of fire was started in between the two students and the Grimm. The rest of the Beowolves piled in, snarling at the pair but looking at the fire apprehensively. Eventually, after a few heartbeats, the largest of the pack (Yue assumed it was the Alpha) barked out an order, returning back to the forest. The rest of the pack followed, not without a few snarls in their general direction, however.

Once the wolves were out of sight, another snap was heard. From literally out of thin air, water rained down from a few feet above the fire, dowsing it so only a patch of smoldering grass was left. Yue turned around quickly, aiming at whatever made the snapping noises. She paused when she saw a smirking Daniel, sitting on top of one of the pillars and swinging his legs freely. One of his index fingers was coated in a black substance with his thumb covered in a silver one. Before Yue could even look annoyed with him, he was pushed off by the girl sitting next to him. "What the hell, Daniel?" Sapphire shouted, "I'm not letting you start another forest fire again!"

As he fell, Daniel tucked his knees in, rolling upon impact. "Hey!" he exclaimed, turning back to his partner with nothing more than an annoyed look, "I could've been hurt."

"Sadly, you weren't," Sapphire remarked. She hopped down from the pillar, landing in front of an agitated Yue and Finnick, who was sporting an open mouth of shock. Sapphire smiled when she looked at Yue. "Nice to see you again," she said.

Yue shot Sapphire a small smile. "Hey, Sapphire," she greeted. She took a onceover at Sapphire's clothes- a light blue t-shirt with a matching jacket, black jeans that cut off at her knees with silver splattered randomly over it, navy blue converse sneakers, a chainmail skirt (for some reason), and on her left arm was a silver brace that stretched from wrist to elbow with a small mechanism on the inside of her arm. On her waist, a red cylinder hung from a small buckle. If it was a sword, a gun, or just a canister for water, Yue didn't know (in this world, it could've been anything).

"So," Yue continued, looking over Sapphire's shoulder at Daniel who was dusting off his jacket, "I take it Daniel's your partner?"

"Unfortunately," Sapphire groaned.

"Fortunately," Daniel said at the same time.

Yue laughed as Sapphire placed her head in her hands, muffling a scream. "Well, I'd gladly trade partners, but I don't think you'd get along with Finnick either."

"What is this: 'Blame Everything on Boys' Day?" Finnick exclaimed.

"Yes," Sapphire and Yue responded instantly.

Daniel sighed, putting a hand on Finnick's shoulder. "Don't try and argue with girls- it never works," he advised, "Well, more like it won't work 99% of the time."

Sapphire grinned. "Hey, you're catching on," she commented.

"Quick question," Yue piped up, raising a finger, "What's with the toolbelt, Daniel?"

"Oh, this?" Daniel clarified, shifting his toolbelt on his waist. Daniel was wearing one of those brown belts you'd see one a TV show, covered in pockets. He also had on a black, wool coat over a red shirt, a pair of black pants, and black leather boots. The two things out of place on his outfit was the toolbelt and a weird red cape that only went down to his waist. "The toolbelt's for my Semblance," Daniel explained.

Finnick cocked an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

Daniel wagged a finger at Finnick, a smirk playing on his lips. "Nope, can't tell you yet," he said, "You're just going to have to find out for yourself."

Sapphire sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's Matter Manipulation," she explained for him, "Basically it's alchemy from the fantasy books."

Yue nodded in understanding while Finnick continued to look confused. "Alchemy?" he asked.

Daniel picked up a good-sized rock from nearby, tossing it in the air. He flared his blue aura, making a small light in his palm. When it died, the deformed rock was now a fully-fledged dagger, minus a comfortable grip. "Basically, I can make stuff out of almost any material, but I can't make stuff out of thin air," Daniel tried to explain, "Well, I technically can, but just not anything that I don't have the materials for."

Finnick nodded, looking at the stone dagger with wide eyes. "Huh," he acknowledged, "That's useful."

Daniel chuckled as he practiced a few thrusts and slashes. He frowned as he threw out another experimental swipe. "Can't manage to get the balance right," he said under his breath. He clipped his dagger onto his belt, turning back to the others. "So," he started, "Should we pick a piece?"

Yue looked around at the 'relics' surrounding them. "Chess pieces?" she commented, "Alright. I call the black knight!"

"Hey," Finnick joked, "shouldn't I get a say?"

"Nope," Yue quipped, picking up the piece, "I already have it."

Finnick sighed as the other two in their small group laughed. "We should probably get the other knight just to be safe," Daniel stated.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at her partner. "And why's that?" she asked.

"Think about it," Daniel said, "We're supposed to be put in teams of four, every person has a partner, and there are duplicate pieces. Also, Ozpin said that he'd be grading us on the pieces we get. So…"

Sapphire tilted her head in thought. "You're probably right on that," she agreed. As Daniel was walking towards the relic, she noticed the big smirk on his face, adding, "Don't get a big head about it- that won't happen often!"

Daniel sighed in exasperation. "How does she know?" he exclaimed, picking up the other knight.

Finnick tapped his foot, waiting for everyone at the edge of the ruins' circle. "Alright, can we head up to the mountain now?" he asked, "I'd really rather not waste any more time in this place."

"Finnick's right," Daniel agreed, peering at the mountainous area in the distance, "It's probably not a good idea to stay any longer in this Grimm infested forest. So," he turned to the others, "you coming or what?"

Yue and Sapphire nodded as they walked forward, joining the other two as they walked out of the clearing and into the forest. After a minute or so of walking, Daniel started, "We probably should get to know each other's weapons and styles- just so we don't have to make everything up on the fly."

Yue nodded in understanding. "Sounds good. You should start."

Daniel smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that," he drawled, "I don't actually have a weapon. I just sorta use my Semblance to create what I need at hand."

Finnick stared at him in disbelief. "So, you're no good in a fight?" he assumed.

Daniel looked back with a raised eyebrow. Without a word, he pulled out some twine that was unraveling from his sweater and the dagger from his side. Once again, he used his Semblance, this time creating a small crossbow with a stone bolt. In an instant, he took aim at the sky, pulling the trigger and letting the bolt fly. Daniel counted down from three on his fingers, a bird falling from the sky when he got down to one. "I think I can to pretty well in a battle," he commented.

"Yeah, but why did you have to kill a bird?!" Yue shouted at Daniel, nudging the animal gently with the tip of her boot, "You could've done something else!"

Daniel turned to Yue with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, you're probably right," he relented, "But I did prove my point."

Yue threw her arms in the air, walking back towards Sapphire who was watching the entire exchange with a vacant expression. "You're hopeless," Yue exasperated.

Daniel huffed as he caught up to the rest of them. "So," he carried on like he didn't just shoot down a bird, "What's your load, Yue?"

Yue took her pistols out of their holsters. Now, with a good look at them, the others noticed that one was completely blue while the other had a white camo. "Meet Jötunheimr and Niflheim," Yue said, twirling them around one by one, "Full auto tools of destruction. Jötun here," Yue held up the blue pistol, "fires ice rounds, and Nifl," she held up the white one, "fires boil rounds."

"Boil rounds?" Sapphire asked, eyeing the guns with slight interest.

"Fire and water rounds combined," Yue clarified, "Stings like hell against anyone with Aura. Lethal against all types of Grimm."

Daniel nodded, admiring the guns with a weapon expert's eye. "Any close-ranged weapons?" he asked.

Yue nodded as she unhooked a chain from her holster. Smirking devilishly, she yelled, "Catch!" towards Daniel, tossing him the end. Daniel caught the black chain on instinct with one hand, inspecting the small ball attached to the end. With a broad grin, Yue twist the portion closest to her hand with a small jerk. The ball at Daniel's fingers enlarged, swelling to ten times its size to resemble a soccer ball.

Daniel's eyes widened in shock as the extra weight took him by surprise, dragging him down to the ground. He landed with a thud, his chest hitting the top of the metal ball. "Ow," he winced, prying his fingers out from under the ball, "Well, it's a good surprise tactic."

The other three laughed, Yue, being the one laughing the hardest. "I've always wanted to do that," she exclaimed, wiping away a small tear.

Daniel glared at her for a good second before cracking a smile himself. "You got me there," he laughed.

Yue smiled as she reeled the ball back in, swinging it around like a yo-yo. A fifty-pound yo-yo. "Meet Daybreaker," she said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Finnick gave Yue a weird look. "Sure," he agreed hesitantly, "Anything else we should know about it?"

Yue shrugged nonchalantly. The ball on Daybreaker's chain caught aflame as Yue kept swinging it around, drawing a circle with the fire's trail. Finnick and Daniel jumped away in shock, giving her a wide birth. "I don't know," Yue said smugly, "you tell me."

Finnick laughed once he got over his shock. "Ok, that is amazing," he exclaimed.

Sapphire stared at the meteor hammer ( **AN: I swear, it's a thing** ) with wide eyes. "A bit excessive, don't you think?" she asked.

Daniel snorted as he gave her a pointed look. "I've seen more extravagant- once, I saw someone have a sniper-scythe combo maybe twice her size."

"I stand corrected," Sapphire replied, turning back around to see if they were still going the right direction.

Daniel stood by Yue's side once she extinguished the fire and reattached the shrunken ball to her side. "Neat loadout," he commented, "So, you have a Semblance?"

Yue's smile morphed into an indifferent frown, looking at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

Daniel draped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't be embarrassed," he reassured, "There's a lot of embarrassing Semblances- one more wouldn't surprise me."

"I said," Yue stared at Daniel with a deathly stare, "I don't want to talk about it."

Daniel backed away, throwing his arms up in means of surrender. "Okay, okay," he said quickly, "You don't want to talk about it; I get it." A few seconds of silence passed. Then, "So, is it something that happened in the past or…" Daniel was stopped with another deadly stare from Yue. "I'm going to shut up now," he gulped.

"Yes, please do," Sapphire teased lightly.

Daniel turned to glare at Sapphire but only had the pleasure to see the backside of her head. Sighing, he turned back to Yue only to find her staring forward stormily, lost in thought. He then looked at the last member of their small group. "Hey, Finnick," he addressed, "What d'you have?"

Smirking back, the brown-haired teen pulled out the revolver from a holster under his arm. The 'pistol' had a comically long barrel- about the size of his forearm- and silver paint job with a blackened grip. "Glad you asked," Finnick said with a smirk, the light shining off the magnum's barrel, "This right here is Obliterate. Single-shot that can put a bullet through nine inches of concrete."

Daniel whistled in appreciation as Sapphire turned around apprehensively, looking at the hand cannon. "That might actually be excessive," she stated, "And I'm also including Daniel's aforementioned sniper-scythe."

Finnick shrugged as he placed the gun back into its holster. "Gets the job done," he answered, "I also have these." Finnick pulled on a golden band resting on his left wrist. A few gears groaned and hissed as it expanded, growing a couple of straps and plates of metal. Once it was done, Finnick's hand was covered in gray and gold plates, covering major parts of his hand like the outsides and the joints of his fingers while connecting them by a few straps of leather. On each of his knuckles, a small spike poked out from the metal. Finnick pulled on the band on his other wrist, forming another cover for his hand. "I call them Duster," he stated, testing the flexibility of the gloves, "I'm more of a 'hands-on' person, but they do form a mace if I want to." To explain his point, he pounded a fist on the other, letting the mechanisms do their work. The plates fused together, fusing together in Finnick's palms. Moments later, a gold Morningstar with a thin handle was in Finnick's hands.

Yue finally looked up from her sulking mood, eyeing Duster in appreciation. "Very nicely designed," she complimented, "Though I don't think the helve is going to hold." Noticing that Finnick was hefting his weapon with a grin, Yue quickly added, "That doesn't mean you should smash a tree to prove your point!"

Finnick sighed as he pressed a button on the hilt, twisting it to activate it once again. It transformed back into their deactivated mode, allowing Finnick to slap them back on his wrists. "Fine," he relented.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks. "Um, guys," she started, "You might want to pull out your weapons again. We may or may not have stumbled into something… bad."

The other three teens formed a line next to Sapphire, looking around as the blood drained from their faces. All around them were glowing red eyes in the shadows of the trees, sometimes accompanied by an Ursa or a Beowolf with the occasional Creep. "Just our luck, huh?" Yue stated, pulling out her pistols.

Daniel reached into his toolbelt, but was stopped when Sapphire shouted at him, "And don't you dare try that same tactic! We're surrounded- you'll just trap us as we burn in the forest."

Understanding her reasoning, Daniel took his hand out of his belt, reaching instead for the crossbow on his waste. He used his Semblance to make it resemble a dagger. He threw around his small cape, using his ability once again to transform it into a red shield, about as large as a car wheel.

Finnick pulled the bands on his wrists again, Duster hissing to life as Finnick ducked down into a ready stance. "You should really show us your weapon now, Sapph," Finnick suggested as the small group formed a defensive ring.

"Don't call me that," Sapphire warned, unhooking the cylinder on his waste. Before she could activate her weapon, the Grimm attacked from all sides, making her duck as Yue shot a Creep that tried to jump her. "Scatter," Sapphire shouted, slamming the butt of her canister against the ground. The device unraveled until formed a broadsword a meter in length, red Dust lines forming floral patterns along the blade.

On Sapphire's word, Finnick, Yue, and Daniel leaped into action. Yue skirted around Grimm after Grimm, picking off the smaller ones first so they wouldn't be as much as a nuisance or take up unnecessary space. Finnick rushed the Ursa to his left. When he neared the first one, the Grimm raised a massive paw, swiping while Finnick rolled underneath into its guard. Before it know what hit it, Finnick slammed both of his reinforced fists into the Ursa's stomach, blowing it back into the herd behind it and throwing many of them off balance.

"Are you serious?!" Daniel exclaimed, impaling another Beowolf in the head. He battered another head away as one leaped at him, tugging his dagger out of the dissolving skull. "I think we ran into four packs at once!"

Sapphire swore, taking down a few more Creeps with a single swipe. "Punch through one direction!" she yelled at her friends, "Make a break for the mountains!"

Yue and Finnick nodded in agreement, both of them taking out their secondary weapons. Yue unhooked both chains from her back, twirling both ends of her flaming chains in a sort of dance, any small Grimm around her dying in a single swing. Finnick, meanwhile, aimed in the direction Sapphire mentioned. As he took aim, he activated his Semblance. To his left and right, two clones of Finnick appeared, guns in hand. With a massive, ear-shattering _bang_ , three bullets rang from their hand cannons, blowing away enough monsters to make a small opening in the chaos. "This way!" Finnick yelled, absorbing his clones and dashing for his exit, reloading and firing at an Ursa that Sapphire was fighting, obliterating its head instantly.

Sapphire looked up, noticing Finnick's mad dash. "Yue, Daniel!" she shouted at the other two, "Time to make our exit!" She followed him in a quick retreat, swinging her sword or rolling under any Grimm in her way.

Daniel threw his dagger at an Ursa in the midst of a large group of Grimm, impaling it in the thigh and making it fall on a couple other Grimm. There was a slight opening of breathing room, and Daniel took it to follow the others. Yue didn't hear Sapphire's warning, but she did realize their exit when Daniel was gone. Cursing that she was last, Yue swung her Daybreaker in another large arc, making every creature in its range either jump back or get clobbered by its massive mass. She hastily hooked the chains to her back, collapsing the balls and sprinting after Daniel.

Blood pounded in Sapphire's ears as she gasped for breath, having trouble keeping up with the boy in front of her. "Wait up!" she yelled after Daniel. When Daniel looked back at the source of the shout, slowing down slightly so Yue was running almost by his side. "You know where the others are?" Yue asked between breaths.

Daniel shook his head, ducking a tree branch. "I know they're somewhere up ahead," he replied, "Other than that, I have no idea!"

Yue took out Nilfheim from its holster, spraying blindly behind her when she heard trees falling from massive bodies colliding with them. She grinned when she heard a satisfying whine and a couple of howls of pain. "Yeah?!" she shouted over her shoulder, "You want some more?!"

"Yue, get out of the way!" Yue looked forward, noticing nothing. Then, looking up slightly, she noticed the sun being bolted out by a massive foot above her. Daniel tackled her to the side, the black foot coming down with an earthshaking thud. She groaned, pushing Daniel off her body so they could scramble up to their feet. What they saw made their jaws drop in disbelief.

Yāntezo ( **AN: Tamil, Italian, and Japanese combination of the word elephant. Way too much time on my hands** ). And by the looks of it, one that had been alive for very, very long time judging by the plates along its trunk-like legs. It towered over the two humans and even the trees, easily doubling the height of even the tallest in the forest. While they stared at it, mouths agape, the Yāntezo looked down at them with its three pairs of beady red eyes. It seemed to be judging them.

Like if it was really worth its time to stomp them flat.

The stomps and sounds foliage being trampled brought the pair out of their trance. Yue shoved Daniel to the side, moving him along. "Just my luck," she muttered as they began to run again, "It always has to be the worst possible luck, doesn't it?"

A giant thud sounded right behind them, knocking Yue and Daniel off their feet. Looking back, the saw the Yāntezo with its next foot outstretched. It apparently decided it was in its best interest to killing the two teens. "Does this always happen with you?" Daniel shouted, scrambling on his hands and feet.

"A bit," she replied loudly, "Now come on! Do you want the giant elephant or the horde of Grimm? Your pick."

As they talked, the Ursa and Beowolves piled in by the numbers, Alphas flanking their coinciding packs. Daniel and Yue paled as she pulled out her two guns, Daniel morphing his cape into a pair of sickles. "I'll probably take the giant Yāntezo if you don't mind," he spoke in a shaky tone.

An Alpha jumped the pair as they rolled away, allowing for the rest of the Grimm to catch up to the pair. "Go," Yue shouted, spraying down the one who leaped at them. The Beowolf howled in pain, retreating back into the mass of black. Yue emptied the rest of her clips into the horde, killing about another six wolves.

Daniel charged at the Yāntezo, pausing briefly to time its stomp. As the foot came down on him, he dived out the way, barely missing getting crushed by mere hairs. Before it could pick its foot up again, Daniel tried to sink his weapons into it, but he couldn't find a space wide enough for the blades between its ivory-like plates dotting the legs. Daniel cursed, looking around for anything else to try and climb before one of the tusks on the creature blindsided him and sent him flying into a tree.

Spots dotted Daniel's vision as he got up from what remained of the tree, groaning and holding his head. Like it was being said underwater, Daniel heard Yue yelling, "Roll!" He reacted on instinct, barely evading the Ursa that slammed its paws where Daniel once laid, roaring in pain as splinters broke through its skin.

The swarm continued to pile in from the thick of trees with no end in sight. Snarls and howls rang from the mass of darkness that continued to roll in. Daniel shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his brain as he rolled again on Yue's command. He barely noticed when Yue hoisted him up by his arm, dragging him through the forest towards a random direction. "We've gotta run," she yelled, her voice blurry and out of focus in Daniel's ears.

Daniel shrugged off her hand while his feet carried him almost mechanically, looking around and spotting the Yāntezo swinging its trunk their direction. "I'll be right back!" Daniel yelled over the buzzing in his ears, backpedaling and jumping away.

Right onto the ancient Grimm's trunk.

Yue looked back in disbelief, hopping over another fallen tree. "Great," she exclaimed, slamming her chained-ball onto an incoming Creep's head, "Brilliant- my only friend right now abandons me to kill an unkillable Grimm. Fantastic."

Meanwhile, Daniel continued to climb the trunk of the Yāntezo, a rather difficult task since the Grimm was trying its hardest to shake off the pest on its head. After a few excruciating minutes, Daniel could finally get a stable hold on a piece of armor plating near the creature's massive ear. As he reached up to sink his fingers into the next handhold, a violent jerk to the Yāntezo's left sent Daniel flying straight up. Far enough that it felt like he could be hit by an airship flying at cruising altitude. Seconds passed as he continued to feel this experience of being weightless, finally able to catch his breath for the first time in an hour, his head in the clouds both metaphorically and literally.

To his dismay, Daniel plummeted back down, screaming his heart out as the Grimm, worse- the ground-, drew closer and closer. Thinking on his feet, Daniel spread out his arms and legs, leveling his body out. He then stretched his hands forward, concentrating his Semblance into his palms. A thick, white foam appeared out of thin air underneath Daniel's fingertips, expanding until it was as thick as a mattress and barely larger than one.

Just in time, the ground came rushing up. Daniel slammed into something solid with the foam under him acting as a cushion, softening the impact just enough to knock the wind out of him and nothing more… severe. He groaned, kicking and swatting away the foam so he could stand properly. He brushed off a stray goop off his shoulder before being knocked off balance- not by a projectile or a Grimm. Well, not in the way he would've thought.

Daniel dropped to his stomach, fisting a bundle of fur on the Yāntezo's back as he held on for dear life. With its massive size, the elephant-like Grimm didn't notice such a soft impact on his back, trying to avoid trampling the other monsters beneath it as Yue danced for survival, weaving between its thick legs as another Ursa got caught in collateral damage.

Daniel crawled on his ride's back, the thick Velcro-like fur making excellent grips even if it dug into Daniel's skin. Daniel popped his head off the side, paling at the scene under him.

And the distance it was from where he laid.

Daniel swallowed his fears, emptying the contents of his toolbelt and pelting any Grimm that was unlucky enough to be seen by his red and blue eyes. Colorful red, blue, and yellow explosions rang out as numbers of Grimm were being demolished by his stock of Dust crystals.

Noticing Yue's dance of death, Daniel unhooked his toolbelt from his waist, changing its shape so it resembled a rope many times longer. He threw it over the edge of the Yāntezo, cupping a hand over his mouth and shouting down, "Grab on!"

Yue battered away another Ursa's paw, looking up at Daniel's voice. With that momentary distraction, a Beowolf managed to get a swipe in, tearing through the back of Yue's jacket and shirt and drawing blood. Yue hissed, hunching over from the three gashes in her back. She twirled her twin chains over her head like a fan's blades, only this time the blades were red-hot and burned anything in its way. With the new breathing room, Yue took the precious seconds to look up again, catching the descending rope out of the corner of her vision.

Taking a heartbeat to plan out her path, Yue holstered Daybreaker, charging towards the Yāntezo's back leg. An Ursa stood in her path, snarling as it stood on its hind legs. " _Perfect._ " Yue crouched down like a she was about to slide under the creature's legs, the Ursa taking the bait. While the Ursa swung a paw down, lowering its body, Yue sprung herself up, using the Ursa's head as a springboard to reach higher.

It wasn't high enough yet- maybe another jump away from where she floated. Yue didn't jump towards the rope, though. In a fit of madness, she was headed for the Yāntezo's hind leg, kicking off its boney thigh and pushing off with all her might, reaching for the lifesaver.

For a heart-stopping second, it seemed like Yue wouldn't be able to close the gap. As the second passed, her fingers wrapped around the bottom of the rope. Her grip started to slip, making Yue yelp out in panic. As her hand started running out of material to grip, the rope glowed a dim blue, wrapping around Yue's wrist just as her grip slackened. Yue breathed a sigh of relief as she was pulled up.

Another minute of back-wrenching pain for Daniel, Yue was finally able to lay on the ancient Grimm's back, facing the sky as she panted like she didn't know the next time she would breathe air this pure. Daniel sat back, propping himself up with his hands as he tried to replenish his reserves again.

A few seconds passed, the only sound being the screeches and growls of the Grimm underneath and the methodic pounding of the earth every time their ride took another step. "How many?" Daniel asked.

Yue tiredly turned her head to look at Daniel with blank eyes. "Hmm?" she responded.

"How many times did you think you were going to die?" Daniel clarified, "I think I got up to twenty."

Yue took a few more deep breaths. "I don't know," she eventually said, "I lost count at twelve."

A few more seconds passed as they looked at each other with dead expressions. Then, sporadically, Yue and Daniel started laughing. It started out as wheezing between breaths and escalated to sound like a pair of hysterical hyenas. "Some Initiation, huh?" Daniel said once he could stop laughing, a grin plastered on his face.

"I've had worse," Yue boasted.

"You sure?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow, "The most peace we've had is resting on the back of a Yāntezo."

Yue lifted her head, looking at the midnight black fur under her fingertips. "Touché," she relented, chuckling for a second.

The two of them felt their ride growl beneath them, seeming to shake the entire world with its breath. The crowd of Grimm whimpered as it heard the spine-chilling noise, giving it a birth just wide enough to make sure Yue and Daniel know they still had no escape.

"That's bad," Daniel stated, looking at the ring of monsters surrounding them, "I count at least another three packs-worth of Grimm- mostly Ursa and Beowolves."

Yue groaned, sitting up and rubbing her face. "I'm getting sick of running," she complained, arching her back.

Daniel looked at her with a blank expression. "Who said anything about running?" In response, Yue shot Daniel a slight glare. He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," Daniel answered quickly, "Sheesh, it was a joke."

Another step from the Yāntezo jolted the pair, almost throwing Yue off the edge. Her breath hitched from another near-death experience, and her face paled as she stared at the scene beneath her. "No way am I fighting that many Grimm," she stated matter-of-factly.

Daniel nodded, scanning the distance to see which direction they should go. He pointed off in the distance, saying, "Hey, isn't that the northern point of the forest?"

Yue crawled over to her friend's side, following where his finger was pointing. Indeed, the forest thinned until it led to a more mountainous area where they could see a ruinous structure built at its base, its tallest pillars as tall as Yue's thumb from this distance. "Yep, that's it alright," she confirmed, rolling her shoulders. Her muscles screamed in protest, making her wince and let out a silent hiss from behind her clenched teeth.

With his minuscule resources, Daniel took note of what he had in stock. It was a relatively small list: the clothes on his body, minus the cape, the rope in his hands, and… that was it. Daniel swore as he looked back down to the smoking craters from where his Dust crystals fell. "I could've used those," he grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Yue asked.

Daniel waved her off, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Thinking aloud. Don't worry about it," he reassured. Giving Yue a once over, he asked, "Do you have anything on you that I might be able to use? Besides your clothes and weapons, I mean."

Yue reached into the insides of her jacket, her fingers lingering on the talisman her mom gave her. At the last second, she decided not to take that out and instead tossed Daniel her copy of _Wilted Rose_. Daniel caught the square object with a hand, looking between the book and Yue with a weird look. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement, making Yue blush. "Don't judge," Yue exclaimed, hugging her sides, "A lot of people like to read."

Daniel just sighed, shaking his head with a smile on playing on his lips. "You're really going to hate me for what I do next," he chuckled.

Yue narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And why's that?"

Daniel opened the book to a random page near the middle of the story, his hands gripping the tops of the brittle leaves. Yue's eyes widened to golf balls as she scrambled after Daniel. "Don't you dare!" she panicked.

Too late. Daniel already separated his hands, violently tearing the book in half. "No!" Yue screeched, stopping in her tracks with her arm outstretched.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his sweater, exposing more of his red shirt. "Oh, grow up," he chided lightly, "You can get another copy at the nearest bookstore- my treat."

Yue hung her head in exasperation. "It's not the same," she whined.

Daniel huffed indignantly, trying to stifle his giggles. "What's more important, your life or your book?" The depressed girl didn't respond for a few seconds. "Okay," Daniel laughed, "that took _way_ too long to answer."

Yue blew a strand of hair out of her face, sternly glowering at the book-murderer which only made him chuckle at the response. Daniel mentally measured the measurements he would need to make while Yue continued to mourn. "Shit, it's not enough," he cursed. He looked up to stare at Yue's form. "I'm going to need your jacket."

"Haven't you taken enough?"

Daniel sighed. "Oh, for the love of… Just give me the damn jacket!"

Grumbling, Yue reluctantly threw her torn Harrington jacket at Daniel. "Thank you," he replied, laying out his materials side by side in front of him.

Yue looked at the grinning boy, reminding her of one of those insane mad scientists, moments before he created a monster that ravaged cities. "What're you going to make?"

Daniel grinned like a madman before looking up. "You ever heard of Icarus?" he asked in response.

She nodded her head before stopping abruptly. "You can't be serious," she protested, "There's a reason he died- it didn't work!"

"Well," Daniel insisted, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "his was made of wax. And either way, there's only one way to find out!" He bundled up the objects in front of him, activating his Aura. A blue glow radiated from his hands, the sides elongating and narrowing into wing-like shapes. When the light subsided, Daniel stepped back, gesturing in a " _Tada!_ " fashion while Yue blinked a few spots from her eyes. "What do you think?" he inquired.

Yue rubbed her eyes with her fists, taking them away just to take a glance at what he'd created. When she caught sight of them, her jaw fell like it was made of lead. "You're actually kidding," she stated.

In between the two of them were two hang gliders, their canopies made of mismatched material with random patches of brown and red dotting it. The handles were nothing more than poles jutting out under the wings, small hooks barely big enough for hands extending to the sides at the bottom. "This is a joke," Yue tried to reason, "There's no other explanation. You're joking with me."

Daniel merely grabbed one of the gliders and slung it over his back. "What's it going to be?" he questioned, "Do you trust me?"

Yue evaluated their 'transportation' with apprehension, eventually sighing and taking the other one. "This better not unravel," she mumbled.

Daniel snorted as he turned towards the cliffs at the edge of the forest. "Never doubt the maker," he replied. He took a few deep breaths, hopping up and down a few times. "Well, here goes nothing!" he shouted, running towards the edge of the Yāntezo and leaping off, whooping at the top of his lungs. For a brief second, Yue stared at the open air where Daniel used to be, waiting for a shrill scream of panic, or worse, a loud thud.

Instead, what she got was a black-haired boy swooping into view, gliding his way over the forest. Yue laughed in disbelief, unaware that plans like these actually could work. "When in Rome," she grumbled to herself, adjusting the glider on her shoulders. After just a second of doubt, Yue sprinted towards the edge, trying to gather all the speed she could.

By sheer luck, the Yāntezo had the brilliant idea to shift its balance slightly at the perfect moment, making Yue stumble against its surface. She didn't have the luxury to leap off like Daniel, only drunkenly stumble off the side, barely upright. Yue screamed as she started to plummet, the wind not catching in her glider. After a heart-wrenching moment, Yue finally stabilized and managed to slowly fly over the heads of the swarm.

Her takeoff was significantly lower than Daniel's, however, so Yue barely made it three-quarters of the way Daniel did before she reentered the thick canopy of the forest. Somehow landing on a thick branch, Yue threw off her mismatched glider, letting it fall to the ground as she wrapped her arms around the tree in comfort. She let out a deep breath, dropping to the ground softly. The blue-haired girl stretched her arms over her head, groaning as her muscles continued to torment her. Pausing mid-stretch, her ears perked as a sound came from behind her, slowly growing louder.

Footsteps. Quickly turning into a stampede.

Yue cussed like a sailor, turning 'round and 'round as she searched for North. Spotting the mountains jutting out from the tops of the trees, Yue dashed in that direction without a second thought. "Why?" she complained, her feet screaming in protest from the constant footwork and running, "Why, why, oh why is it always me?"

Yue ran for who knows how long, breaking through the dense foliage and into a sort of plateau area. She barely made note of the ruins around her as she turned around, pistols in hand as she braced for the onslaught of Grimm.

What she didn't expect was a familiar mop of black hair shooting out of the edge of the forest, covered head to toe in soot. "Daniel?" she exclaimed, lowering her weapons, "I thought you were ahead of me."

"I probably was," Daniel agreed, wincing as he rubbed his left bicep, "I had a rough landing, though. Right next to a Beowolf." He lifted his hand away from his arm, showing off a new cut in his skin. "Small scratch- nothing to worry about." He looked back towards where he came from, "Well, the forest might be on fire again, but not a worry."

Yue walked over to her friend, cuffing him around the neck. "You, idiot," she scolded, "Stop setting fire to everything, you pyromaniac!"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, shooting Yue a small glare of annoyance. "Got it," he muttered, "I'm sorry for getting that pack of Grimm off our backs."

Yue just sighed, turning around and stumbling towards the ruins she just realized they were in. She pulled the small black relic from her pocket, holding it up triumphantly, swaying it in the air drowsily. "We did it," she murmured happily, "We freaking did it."

A small tap on her shoulder took Yue out of her world of fantasy. Daniel caught up without her noticing, a small frown on his face. "Not quite," he demurred. He looked back towards the Emerald Forest. "We're still missing something. Or rather, some friends."

Yue slowly pieced it together, realization drawing on her face. With an extremely angry groan, she threw her chess piece against the ground, flopping over like she didn't even have the energy to stay on her feet. "Finnick and Sapphire," she remembered.

Daniel gathered Yue's discarded relic, dragging her over to the nearest pillar to lean against. "We just have to hope and wait." Not getting a response from the girl, he went on, "I'm definitely not going out there again, not with you in this state. I hate this as well, but it's all we can do." Still no response. Daniel turned back towards Yue who was face down on the ground. "Yue?" Daniel asked in concern.

A second later, Daniel received an answer in the form of a loud snore, shaking him to the very core. Daniel sighed before breaking into a fit of laughter, the gravity of the situation being lifted as if the Yāntezo had been sitting on his chest the entire time. Daniel shook Yue's shoulder, and he did it again a bit rougher when she still didn't wake. Daniel stopped to think as Yue continued to rest. A lightbulb went off in his brain, leaning down so his mouth was right next to her ear, whispering, "Movies are so much better than books."

"The fuck did you just say?" a muffled Yue growled.

Daniel leaned back against the column, a small look of disbelief donning his face. "I honestly didn't believe that would work," he remarked.

Yue sat up, arching her back and stretching her mouth wide open in an enormous yawn. "How long was I out?" she asked, her words contorted with a drowsiness.

"A minute, tops," Daniel answered.

"Ahem," a new voice cleared its throat from behind the two of them. Yue and Daniel turned around, the former a lot slower, and saw four teenagers. Three of them were looking at them curiously as the last one was laying on the ground, completely drained. The girl that cleared her throat had vivid green eyes and a bright red ponytail, dressed like a warrior princess with her spear and shield that sent the opposite message as her crown-like headpiece. "Hello. Who are you two?"

Daniel flashed the girl a peace sign as Yue just rested her face against the ground again with a small _thud_. "Hey," Daniel responded, "I'm Daniel. The girl over there is Yue."

A blonde-haired boy in armor and jeans sat facing the teen. "Hey, Daniel," he greeted, "I'm Jaune Arc. The girl over there," he jerked his thumb towards the girl in red, "is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled brightly, waving and politely greeting, "Hello!"

"The other girl," he pointed to the one with orange hair and a war hammer, "is Nora, and the boy on the ground," Jaune motioned to the resting boy in a green tailcoat, "is Ren."

Daniel waved in their direction. "Nice to meet you guys," he said.

Jaune's eyes flickered between Yue and Daniel. "You two partners?" he asked politely, nodding his head towards Yue's direction.

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry, you got it wrong. We were traveling with two others and got separated by a lot of Grimm."

The boy nodded, looking towards the forest. "Well, they should be fine. Apparently, from the look of it, you guys and we were the ones that got the short end of the stick."

Daniel groaned, placing a hand on his face. "You don't know the half of it," he whined.

Nora raised an eyebrow at his comment. "You mean you had to face something worse than a Deathstalker and a Nevermore at once?" she challenged.

"You managed to kill them, right?" Daniel countered, peeking his eyes between his fingers. Nora gave him a reluctant nod, allowing Daniel to continue, "Yeah, I think we had it worse."

"Any elaboration?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yāntezo. At least fifty years old based on a number of plates on it." Daniel noticed the other three paling at the idea. "And this girl here," he nudged Yue with his elbow, "had to fight about three packs by herself while I tackled the Yāntezo."

Jaune slowly blinked, trying to digest the information. "Yep, you had it worse," he relented.

"Hey!" a voice sounded from the trees, "Why's there no love for us?"

Daniel rotated his head, catching sight of Finnick and Sapphire walking over. A chunk of Finnick's pants leg had been torn away, and Sapphire's hair stuck out like she put a finger in an electrical outlet, soot and smoke flying out of it with every step. Daniel whistled in amazement. "Dang, what happened to you two?" he exclaimed.

Sapphire glowered at Daniel, storming over until she stood right in front of him. Without a word or warning, she punched Daniel in the shoulder roughly. "Ow!" Daniel shouted, cradling the bruise, "What was that for?!"

Sapphire continued to glare at Daniel. "Stop setting the forest on fire, you, dunce!" she shouted back, "You nearly got us killed! Twice!"

"Actually," Finnick interjected, a smirk playing on his lips, "once. The other time you panicked and ran head-first into a tree."

Sapphire whipped her head around, silencing Finnick with a death glare. "Because he set the forest on fire!" she yelled.

"Can you keep it down?" Yue begged, curling her legs up to her chest and turning over so her back faced the others, "My head freaking hurts."

Finnick frowned, nudging Yue with the toe of his shoe. "What's wrong with my partner?" he asked Daniel.

"Tired beyond all belief."

"Ah."

Daniel looked around, suddenly bursting into giggles. "How did we manage to screw up Initiation this badly?" he snickered. His giggles escalated into rancorous laughs, literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

Sapphire turned to Finnick, a completely bewildered painted on her face. Finnick shrugged, sitting next to Yue's head. "We're done with Initiation," he pointed out, "Pressure's gone, so they're probably just letting out everything with laughter."

Sapphire nodded at Finnick's explanation, freezing as a fact dawned upon her. "We're done with Initiation," she breathed, "Huh, never thought about that."

"Yay," Yue murmured, "Whoopee. Now if you'll excuse me…" And she sank into blackness, her eyelids too heavy to lift.

 **AN: And fin. Hey, guys! Fireflame again. So, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Polar Opposites.**

 **I'm gonna be honest for a second- I really don't know where this is going to go. I have a few more chapters planned out, but I have no idea on how to end this story. Should I continue on and do the entire thing that happened in Season 3 or should I just cut it short and end it during the Vytal Festival? I'm gonna need you guys to decide that, so I'm putting up a poll. If you want to go further or try and trim it, let me know!**

 **Also, I have to talk about another person. Dan Song, a good reader that's also a large part of my other story, Wilting Rose. Thank you so much for picking up this story. I really have to thank you for sticking with me, even for a different story.**

 **I'm going to cut my rambling short. Have a nice day/night/evening/whatever!**

 **Signing out, Flames of Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

**Wow, the story's not dead! What a surprise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely RWBY. Or even Yue herself- that's a co-op thing right there. If I did own RWBY… you would know. You would definitely know (more people would've been dead canonically already with me as a writer).**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

A bright light was shone onto Yue's eyelids, painting the world a fleshy red. In response, she shut her eyelids tighter, turning her head away from the light. Groaning, Yue tried to raise an arm to block the light, but her muscles screamed in protest as they refused to move.

"She's awake," a voice exclaimed somewhere at her feet. The light finally dimmed to a minor annoyance as feet clattered against the floor around her.

Yue finally blinked away the bleariness from her eyes as her vision came back into focus. The first thing she noticed was the white tiles on the ceiling with lights burning a whitish-yellow with burning intensity. Turning her head slightly to her left, a window was mounted into a grayish-blue wall overlooking Vale right in the morning, the sky a slight pink tint from the early morning sun. Yue groaned as she looked just a bit closer down towards her feet. At the edge of her vision was a metal frame holding up the bed she laid in. And near that was-.

"Yue," a voice exclaimed before Yue's vision was consumed in orange. She found herself engulfed in a pair of strong arms starting to suffocate her in a hug. "You're okay, right?" Finnick asked, "Come on, say something."

"Air," Yue gasped out, her voice muffled by Finnick's chest.

"Oh, right," the embarrassment was clear as day in Finnick's voice as he pulled away.

Yue sat up, while her back screamed in pain, and took a quick look around. A doctor was at her side, fiddling with the machines hooked into and onto her arm that pumped various fluids into her. On the opposite side of the bed from Finnick was a relieved Daniel with his arm draped around Sapphire's shoulders. "Hey, guys," Yue greeted, already tired from the effort to try and sit up. She slumped back against the back frame, letting out a deep sigh. "What happened? Are we in?"

"Are we in?" Daniel echoed in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure when you become a Beowolf's chew toy and then get trampled by a couple of Boartusks, you don't say, 'Are we in?' while you're recovering."

"Well," Yue managed out a smirk, "you never met me. So, did we get in?"

Finnick grinned broadly. "Heck yeah, we did," he cheered, "Apparently, we were the top team in terms of kills, and third when you considered the caliber of the grim we fought."

"Huh," Yue huffed while laying back down, "Some teams actually had it worse than us, then." A thought crossed her mind, "Wait, so does that mean we're a team?"

"Sure does," Sapphire affirmed, "though they haven't officially announced it yet. Headmaster Ozpin wanted everybody to be fully recovered before we went on with the ceremony."

"Shoot," Yue groaned, "Sorry if I put stuff behind schedule."

"Not just you," Daniel assured with a small smirk, "Although you haven't really put it behind schedule all that much. It's been barely 36 hours. Also, you should really see Cardin. Apparently one of his teammates accidently nailed him in the back with a shot."

Yue laughed for a brief second before ending in a coughing fit. Finnick leaned over her bed with a concerned look. "You okay?" he asked.

Before she answered, Yue pointed a shaky finger towards Daniel's direction. "You," she mumbled just before darks spots dotted her vision, "You have a book you need to replace for me."

Daniel blinked once before laughing. "She's going to be fine," he announced.

"She will," the doctor finally spoke up, ruffling his mouse brown hair while looking at the teens with blue eyes, "If you all could just clear out and let her rest. Please, I need to run a few more things before I can say for certain there won't be any lasting damage."

Sapphire nodded before pulling Daniel away from the scene. Turning back, she called to Yue, "We'll be back soon- get well."

Yue gave her a weak thumbs-up as she closed her eyes. "See you guys at the ceremony," she announced.

Finnick waved back before following his teammates out the door. As soon as the door closed, Yue flopped her head back onto her pillow with an audible _thud_ , sighing as she closed her eyes again. "How long am I going to be in here?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor did a quick mental calculation before replying, "If you're lucky, two days. Max is going to be the entire week."

Yue sighed again. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to rest a lot," she mused just before diving back into unconsciousness.

 **-xXxX-Line Break-XxXx-**

Three days later, Yue was standing next to her teammates as she anxiously waited for them to be called up. Yue fiddled with a bandage on her right arm as she looked over the enormous crowd of spectators. A hand coming down on her shoulder made Yue jump where she stood, her head whirling around to the hand's owner. "Yue," Finnick comforted with a pointed look, "Chill out. We're already in. All you have to do is survive this, which should be a piece of cake."

"Easier said than done," Yue huffed with a shaky breath. She turned back to the stage where Ozpin was announcing another team, and then her eyes had to linger towards the crowd. "I'm… I'm really not good in public."

Daniel looked back from his position in front of Yue, giving the blue-haired girl a reassuring smile. "If it makes you feel any better, these guys probably won't pay much attention. At least not as much until you climb the ranks and years in this school. Just think of this as the first and only time you'll see them for a long time."

Yue's face blanked as all the blood rushed out of her face. "T-that doesn't help," she stuttered, "What if I mess up, and everyone sees it, and then that's the only thing they'll think of me whenever they see me, and-."

"Guys," Sapphire interrupted, beckoning her teammates forward, "That's our queue."

Yue looked up towards the stage as the last team started to walk off. "Oh no," she hyperventilated as Finnick gently guided her up the steps, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Daniel Gotzon," Ozpin announced into the microphone, either ignoring Yue's panicked look or missing it completely, "Finnick Chazwick, Yue Bing Ying, and Sapphire Oswald." The aforementioned teenagers, stood attentively, hands clasped behind their backs. Yue was swaying slightly from side to side as her knees felt like they could be seen shaking all the way from the other side of Vale. "You four are now Team DFYS (Davy's), led by Daniel Gotzon." ( **AN: Davy's Gray is an actual color. You don't know how freaking lucky I got with my lettering** ) "Congratulations."

With that, a roaring applause came from the audience. Yue breathed out a sigh of relief just as Finnick threw an arm around her shoulders, dragging her down slightly before she caught herself and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable glare. Finnick backed off, his hands up in a surrendering fashion as an embarrassed smile donned his face. Daniel let out a whoop as he threw up his fists towards the sky, looking over the crowd as they continued to clap. Sapphire… she looked stunned for a second, glancing at Daniel with a befuddled expression. After a brief moment, she wiped her face clean and replaced it with a smile.

As they walked off the stage, Daniel turned towards his teammates. "I can't believe we actually did it. More than that, I can't believe I'm the leader."

Sapphire snorted softly. "Neither can I," she added.

Yue leaned towards Finnick, a wry smile playing on her lips. "I think someone's jealous, don't you?" she said in a singsong voice, trying to keep her voice in a whisper.

"Am not," Sapphire snapped, whirling around and startling her teammates. Looking around her, she realized she may have been a bit too loud when she noticed a couple of bystanders staring at her, startled.

"You're not what?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just-," Sapphire started. She hesitated for a second before sighing. "Nothing. Sorry, it's a bit petty of me."

"What is?"

"She wants to be the leader of the team, probably," Yue answered for Sapphire. Sapphire turned to her teammate with a scathing look that Yue responded with a surrendering gesture. "Hey, hey, hey," she blurted, "Don't shoot the messenger."

"The messenger that wasn't supposed to blurt out what she wasn't supposed to say?" Sapphire corrected. From the corner of her eye, Sapphire caught Daniel's surprised look. She sighed as her shoulders drooped. "I told you it was petty," she grumbled.

"No, not really," Finnick broke in. He walked forward with a shrug. "I mean, Daniel's probably the most childish one here out of the four of us."

"Hey," Daniel exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than it usually is.

"Sorry," Finnick apologized, sounding not in the slightest bit apologetic as he continued talking to Sapphire, "But look at it in the other direction. Daniel helped us be on the same team together, right? And he also helped take charge for a bit in the forest."

"Well," Sapphire drawled, rubbing an arm unconsciously, "Yeah…"

"It's not even day one," Yue added, "Give Daniel a chance."

Sapphire examined Daniel's expressionless face. "I'm not unreasonable," she answered, "I'll let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Daniel exclaimed as he threw his hands up, "I'm so confused!"

Yue pushed him lightly for him to keep walking forward. "Let's just leave it at that," she giggled.

Daniel groaned in frustration, putting a smile on everyone's faces. After another minute of random points coming up between Team DVYS, Ozpin spoke again, this time for another team. "Ruby Rose," he announced, "Weiss Schnee…"

The four looked up to see four more girls take the stage. Daniel had to take a double-take, eyeing a specific one with a sort of intensity. He looked back at Yue with a weird twinkle to his eye. Yue noticed from the corner of her own eye and blushed. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

Without a response, Daniel turned to Sapphire who was looking up at the stage. "Tell me you don't see it," he dared, "Do you anything a bit… weird about someone up there?" He gave Sapphire an unnecessary nudge and a pointed look. "Someone that looks… familiar?"

Sapphire took a quick glance at Daniel, then Yue (who was beginning to fume from their vagueness), and then back at the new team being announced. "You don't say," Sapphire remarked with a small smirk.

"What is?" Yue exploded, stomping her foot like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Finnick chuckled under his breath, loving every bit of Yue's obliviousness. "Should we tell her?" he asked the rest of them, "I mean, she's going to find out somehow."

"Who looks familiar?" Yue demanded, "The girl in black up there?" She pointed to the girl with a small black bow on the far end of the row on stage. "Yeah, I know her- you guys know her as well?"

Daniel threw his head back and groaned- out of disbelief and not of anger this time. "Holy cow, you really don't know who we're talking about," he quipped, "I mean, you have a one out of four chance to get it right. One out of three since you've picked out… Blake, was it?"

Yue stole another look at the group on stage with the crowd around them applauding as Ozpin finished introducing the new team. "The blonde girl?" Yue guessed, "You've met her as well? She's pretty annoying."

Daniel shook his head as he clapped along with the crowd. "I actually can't believe you," he admitted with a chuckle, "At least you got the correct person."

"What else are you talking about?" Yue demanded, almost directly in front of Daniel's face.

Even though she was taller, Daniel ruffled Yue's blue hair, making her already steaming mood even more explosive. "Let's just leave it at that," he echoed her own words with a bright and infuriating smirk.

Yue grabbed her head as she shook from not knowing what was going on. "I'm going to punch something," she claimed.

"Oh, please," Sapphire begged, putting her hands on Daniel's shoulders to hold him steady, "I'd pay to see this."

"Traitor," Daniel exclaimed lightly as Sapphire just gave him an indifferent shrug. His attention was dragged away when he caught a glance at Yue's blank face. "I mean," he said in a meek voice, "you got the right person." When Yue's face didn't change, Daniel put his hands up in surrender. "Secret for a secret?" he offered.

Eventually, Yue sighed, looking back onto the stage as the next team was being formed. "Nah," she replied, "I'd rather not. Water under the bridge, right?"

Sapphire took her hands off of Daniel's shoulders, a small fake and humorous pout appearing on her face. In response, Daniel shot her a small glare which she blatantly ignored. Finnick sighed as he watched the three of them off to the side. "This is going to be an interesting team," he mused.

 **-xXxX-Line Break-XxXx-**

"Well, I think it's time to see our new room," Daniel announced, hands behind his head while leading his friends out the auditorium. The crowd around them funneled the team through the vast archway and into the halls, giving them just enough breathing room at the edge of the hallway to actually see anything besides the back of the next person's head. "Are you guys gonna join me?"

"Not yet," Yue replied before anyone else could, "I have to see someone else before that- haven't seen him since the day before Initiation." She stood on her toes, peering over the crowd with a hand hovering above her eyes to try and plan her route. "You guys go on ahead."

"Who are you meeting?" Sapphire asked, a small tilt to her head.

"Port," Yue answered offhandedly, still scanning the halls filled with dozens of students.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "How'd you get in trouble before we were even _in_ Beacon?" he questioned, "Even I couldn't do that." Sapphire tried to open her mouth, a bemused expression on her face, but Daniel beat her to it. He held up a finger and quickly added, "Don't ask."

"No, she's not in trouble," Finnick answered since Yue didn't hear the question. He threw an arm over Yue's shoulders, making her come back onto her heels. "I'll come with you if you don't mind," he tacked on.

"Arm," Yue said automatically. Understanding, Finnick pulled his arm away, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind," Yue answered, "But you don't have to… inconvenience yourself, really. I can find my way."

"Sorry," Finnick replied, "but I'm your partner."

"And?" Yue inquired.

"Come on." Finnick spread out his arms. "That has to count for something, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sapphire interrupted, "Time out. Am I missing something here? Why are you seeing Professor Port in the first place?"

Yue scraped the ground with the sole of her shoe. The clambering of shoes against the ground quieted as the crowd finally thinned, giving Team DVYS a bit more room and (to Yue's relief) a bit fewer ears and eyes on them. "He's sort of my…" Yue drawled out, "He's kind of my mentor."

Looks of surprise replaced whatever previous expressions Daniel and Sapphire wore, and Finnick couldn't help but smirk at the predicted reactions. Yue also could already tell what her friends were thinking, and still, she shrunk back slightly. "Hey, it was the best we could do," she defended, "My dad and I didn't really have the… time to get into one of the big schools."

"Wait." An even bigger surprise stunned Daniel as he blinked. "You didn't go to any of the preparation schools?" Yue shook her head. "Signal?" Again, a shake of the head. "Voorskoolse? The one a bit south of here?" ( **AN: Voorskoolse is apparently preschool in Afrikaans. And there's some trivia for you** ).

Yue shook her head again, this time with a bit more force. "No," she boomed, "Why is that so hard to understand?"

Daniel stumbled back a bit, as did some of the people around them. "Sorry," he apologized, "I just thought, and don't take this the wrong way, you're a lot more… social than I thought you would be."

Yue narrowed her eyes. "And what does that mean?" she accused.

Daniel put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "You're a lot more… open, I guess," he answered, "I mean, as soon as Saph and I," ("Don't call me that," Sapphire grumbled,) "met you, you started joking around with us."

Yue's face brightened as she laughed. "Oh, trust me," she began, "You haven't seen me at my full introvert level yet."

"I don't know," Daniel grinned back, "You got pretty upset when I took your book."

"Because it's a book," Yue exclaimed, "Not only a book, but my favorite one as well!" All she received from her minor explosion was an arrogant smirk from Daniel. Yue huffed, "Maybe you have seen me at full introvert, then." Since she had nothing else to say, Yue turned around and walked away. "I'll see you guys back at the room," she ended.

"Do you even know where the room is?" Finnick asked. Yue froze in her tracks and turned around, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "Well, it's settled." Finnick grabbed the collar of Yue's jacket and dragged her back to the other two, "You're coming with us."

"Cut it out," Yue scowled, flailing her arms behind her to try and pull off Finnick's arm to no avail.

"Sorry," Finnick replied without shame, "No can do. You can go see Port after we take a small tour."

Yue now was facing an amused Daniel and Sapphire as she was hefted by the collar of her jacket like a dog. "Fine," she huffed while Finnick dropped his hold, "Lead the way."

While they were walking to their next new place, Yue had one hand in the pocket of her jacket, clinging onto a pendant like it was her lifeline. Every time the group of friends would pass someone new by, Yue would eye them with intensity for a split second, sometimes a few more, and then continue on her way. It didn't matter if she was in the middle of a conversation, Yue would drop it and come back like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Eventually, the conversation naturally came back to Yue. "What's that in your pocket?" Daniel asked, nodding his head in her direction.

Yue look startled for a second before regaining composure. "Oh, nothing really," she answered. Taking the pendant out, she opened her palm, letting the ruby glitter in the lights above them. "Something I got a few days back."

"Why not wear it? It's not like it's going to do any good collecting lint in your pocket."

For a moment, Yue eyed the pendant, looking a bit grim about the bittersweet reminder of her mother. Finally, she clasped it around her neck, stiffening up just slightly when she felt the cold metal touch her skin. "Looks good," Daniel complimented.

Yue shrugged. "Never really been a fan of jewelry," she admitted.

"Why carry it with you, then?" Daniel said with a small huff of amusement.

"I just…" Yue started. Then, the pair passed a girl with bright orange hair, just as Yue again clutched the stone around her neck, looking intently at the passer-by. A second passed, then Yue turned back to her concerned teammate. "It's just a reminder of home," she finally answered.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, peering behind him at the girl Yue was eyeing. "Something wrong?" he inquired, "You looked like you were trying to find someone."

Yue grimaced, not meeting Daniel's eye as she stared ahead of them. "It's complicated," she replied, hands clasped behind her back with her head bowed.

The corner of Daniel's mouth quirked slightly as he surveyed the blue-haired girl. "Semblance complicated or just a long story?"

"Both, I guess," Yue clarified, "My parents wanted me to try and find someone here that…" She sighed, shaking her head, "See? Complicated."

"So, un-complicate things," Daniel offered, "You know who this person is?"

"She's my sister," Yue replied in a small voice.

Daniel blinked rapidly before sputtering, "Whoa, wait, what? You have a sister?"

"Shh," Yue shushed, putting a hand over Daniel's mouth. She looked over towards Sapphire and Finnick who were bickering over who knows what. "Not so loud, will you?"

Daniel ripped her hand away from his face. "You have a sister?" he hissed quietly.

"Apparently," Yue replied, "And I'm trying to find her."

"So, let me get this straight," Daniel clarified, "You're in Beacon, trying to find your long-lost sister, who you have no idea what she looks like or where she could be."

"I know, right?" Yue grumbled, "Thanks, Mom, for the information. The only thing I have to go off for finding her is this." She gently lifted her pendant for a brief moment.

"And how's that going to help?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Yue exclaimed, still keeping her voice low, "Maybe it lights up; maybe my sister has one of her own. It could be anything!"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Daniel assured, throwing an arm over Yue's shoulders. Another soft glare from Yue made him think otherwise as he sheepishly pulled away. "Anyway, is that why you were going to the Professor?"

Yue scoffed lightly. "No- only you and my dad know about this, besides my deadbeat mom. I wanted to talk to Port because he… he gets me."

Daniel nodded. At the same moment he opened his mouth, Sapphire interrupted, "We're here, guys."

Sapphire pushed open an oak door and revealed… an average room, fit for four. The beds were pushed up against the far wall with their desks facing them on the opposite side. Another door in the far corner was slightly open, revealing a dark area, presumably a closet.

"Dibs on the far-right bed," Yue claimed, running over and flopping onto the bed.

"Shoot, where am I supposed to fit my Dust?" Daniel wondered.

"I thought you didn't have a weapon," Finnick reminded, "Why would you need Dust?"

"Hey, just because I don't have a weapon, that doesn't mean I don't use Dust." Daniel pulled out a small white crystal, no bigger than his thumb, out from a pocket on his toolbelt. "Resident Dust expert, at your service."

"Well, just as long as it isn't near my bed," Sapphire put in. She sat on the bed next to Yue's and promptly laid back, spread-eagle.

When Daniel and Finnick took the remaining two beds, Yue hopped up and left the room. A millisecond after the door closed, it opened again with Yue's head peeking through a small crack. "I'm off to see Port," she said. Her head disappeared as her teammates heard her end in a singsong voice, "Bye!"

- **xXxX-Sorry for all the Line Breaks-XxXx-**

"And then Daniel had the bright idea to try and glide over the entire forest," Yue's story continued, waving her arms around while she kept talking, "So naturally, mine crashed and burned, and of course the pack chased me until I met back up with Daniel." She collapsed backward into her armchair. "And then we all met back up at the ruins. So that was our Initiation."

Professor Port couldn't help but boom out a laugh. Yue's face contorted into a half-hearted scowl. "Hey, I'm here, right?" she questioned, "I got in!"

"Not just in, my dear," Port corrected, "From what Ozpin told us, you four were the second most destructive team, right behind another young prodigy's team."

"Really?" Yue sat up straighter in her chair, "Who wrecked the forest more than us?"

"Team RWBY. According to Ozpin, a young girl skipped two years and became the leader of their team."

"RWBY, huh?" Yue wondered, head facing the ceiling in thought, "I think I remember the girl. Short, red cloak, last team to be formed, right?"

Port shrugged in response as he sat back. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "I only know the details in her career, not appearance." The senior Hunter let out a sigh. "Onto another topic- how is your team?"

"Too invasive," Yue answered quickly.

The professor laughed, "Of course they're too invasive in your book. The only thing you would consider not to be invasive is a book."

"That's not true," Yue shot back, crossing her arms underneath her chest, "There was this one girl on the ride here that wasn't invasive- she was rather nice."

"She was reading a book as well, wasn't she?" Port asked with a small knowing twinkle in his eye. Yue slumped farther into her seat. The man behind the desk sighed out a chuckle, shaking his head. "For someone as unreadable as you, you sure are very predictable, my dear."

"That's not the point," Yue mumbled.

"Back to your team?" Port suggested.

"Hmm?" Yue replied, lost in thought, "Oh, right. So, Daniel's our leader. Sort of cool guy- good sense of humor, a bit dense sometimes, and he's really childish. But, he's already… grown on me."

"That's unexpected," Port remarked. Yue shot her mentor a glare, even though the corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile for a moment. Port motioned to her with his hand. "Go on."

"Well, there's Finnick," Yue went on, "He's my partner. And basically the exact opposite of me. Imagine a regular buff guy with a decently loud mouth." Yue sighed as her head rolled back. "You'd probably like him."

"You might as well," Professor Port commented. Yue raised her head just enough to raise an eyebrow at the gray-haired professor. "Opposites attract, as they say."

"Sure, in books," Yue shot back, her head once again finding the back of her seat, "We get along fine, but I don't see us hanging out like going out into the city anytime soon."

"You don't go into the city, anyway," Port boomed while laughing at his own joke.

"And there's Sapphire," Yue continued with a hint of anger in her voice, "She's definitely the sanest person in our group."

"Even over you?"

"Are you kidding?" Yue blurted, amused, "I make stupid puns and flip personalities in an instant. My favorite friend is a book, besides you- you're my mentor, Professor, that makes you my second favorite person behind Dad-, and my favorite type of music is the type that can make me forget I'm where I currently am. I'm the textbook definition of 'definitely not sane'."

"No, that's a textbook definition of 'introverted', my dear," Port corrected, "Which is another reason why I brought you up to Beacon."

"I thought it was because I was too good," Yue kidded with a cocky grin.

"That too," Port chuckled. He continued on with a more serious expression, "Yue I wanted you to socialize more."

"Not this again," Yue groaned as she sank so low in her armchair, you might've mistaken her as the chair's design, "Please, anything but the 'Socialize More' lecture."

"And yet you've barely taken my advice."

"Hey, I'm trying, okay?" Yue spread out her arms. "It's hard being an introvert."

"Is it really?" Port asked with a slight grin.

"Yes," Yue exclaimed, "You're the most booming person in the world- I'm ninety-nine percent sure you're extroverted to the hardest extent of that meaning. I'm afraid to go out in public, for Pete's sake!"

"Alright, I see your point," Port admitted, "But I will still push for you to go out there. And I think your father would agree with me on that one. If you want some help, I could give you some advice on how to be more known to the world. Why I remember one time-."

"And that's my queue," Yue interrupted before Port could go on a long, drawn-out explanation of an event Yue sometimes didn't even believe took place. She shot out of the chair with newfound energy and made a beeline for the door. "I'll try and remember what you said," she chirped over her shoulder, "About finding something I have in common with other people." With the door opened a crack, Yue looked back with a megawatt grin. "And that means more books. I'll see you in class, Professor!" And with a wave of her fingers and the clicking of the door, she was gone.

Port rubbed his face, the smile still permanently plastered on his face. "How did you survive her, Marvis?" he wondered aloud.

 **AN: Oh wow, would you look at that- another update! Hey guys, Fireflame here. And there's the next installment of Polar Opposites. If you** _ **still**_ **haven't guessed who Yue's sister (not twin) is, …I just don't know what to say other than, "** _ **Really?**_ **"**

 **So, apparently, I got flooded with reviews that I'm gonna have to answer. By one person in particular.**

 **Mr. ThatGreenDooredBookshop: Why YOU DON'T SAY THEY LOOK ALIKE. Sorry, sarcasm really got to me. Yeah, if you know where this is going, tell me. Because I have no freaking clue on what I'm doing by this point- I'm winging the next 2 chapters or so. And I gave you the thumbs-up on the project. Knock yourself out!**

 **And of course, I could never forget River Mountain: Oh yeah, read Wilting Rose. I heard it was a good story (*extremely smug and arrogant face). Still, DFYS. I got so freaking lucky with that name. I thought I would have to chance Finnick's name just so I could fit the name, but apparently, I didn't. Yay!**

 **And those are the reviews!**

 **I have a question for you lot- where should my story go? Do you think I should take a happier path like Will of Steel (amazing story, you should check it out) or "Sisterly Antics: Ruby!", or do you think I should actually try and make a story arc for this like "Shard" or "The Rending Trilogy"? I'll have a poll up with this chapter, but I honestly don't know where this is going. I've got a small path for the story arc version, and I could always just add some comical events every now and again like Sisterly Antics or The Misadventure of Heroes by Ace WolfBlade.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. Talk to you… whenever I get the chance!**

 **Signing out, Flames of Fire.**


End file.
